A New Enemy of the Smurfs
by epicknight23
Summary: (This is A Very Spoopy Halloween renamed) Every year, the Smurfs celebrate a costume party right before Halloween. It's a carefree night where nothing serious ever happens. However, this time, Gargamel has other plans for the smurfs. This story tries to blend the lore of the older series from the 80's and the newest Smurfs movie. Please follow/favorite/review if this deserves it.
1. An evil origin

**Hello everyone! It is with pride I show you what I've been working on the past 2 weeks! Before we begin, I want to mention this story is a blend of the lore of the old comics/tv series, and the newest (and best) Smurfs movie, "Smurfs: The Lost Village." There is more of the latter, I suppose. This is supposed to happen before the 3rd movie, just because it'd be easier to write without having to worry about the other Smurfettes. Depending on the amount of reviews I receive, I may/may not do reviews for every chapter of this little story.**

 **Biggest 4 differences between movie and my writing:**

 **Gargamel wants to catch the Smurfs because they're so happy and keep humiliating him by getting away, besides him also having a worse temperament. In general, Gargamel is a little different in the old 80's comics/tv show. He's more full of hate.**

 **Baker smurf is replaced with Greedy smurf, who is the chef at the village. Sweepy is the guy with the british accent instead. Gargamel's bird Monty also won't exist.**

 **Brainy will be a little more annoying (not as much as he is in 80's series), and in general I want to employ the rule that all smurfs have good hearts. Timber smurf won't talk to trees like he apparently does in the tv series (I was pretty surprised after reading the wiki about him).**

 **I want this to be a blend between both, so some characters may act similar to the movie, and others to the comics/tv series. If you're confused as to how some of smurfs like Timber Smurf look like, just google their name (Timber Smurf has a red coat on).**

 **I should mention again that although these are the biggest differences, my story is a blend of all the smurf content, so there will be a few minor differences. In my opinion, you should go see the original content yourself. has some of the old tv episodes and comics.**

 **Before I go really off topic, I'll just end it here. Please like/favorite if you feel my writing deserves it, disclaimer: The smurfs, Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty belong to Peyo, hope you enjoy reading!**

It was an especially crisp Autumn day, with a light breeze blowing the leaves around. While it usually was a happy time for the smurfs to play to leaf piles, gather the harvest, and, best of all, celebrate halloween, this year would be different.

"Oh blast it, Azrael, I hate those rotten little smurfs. Hate them, hate them, HATE THEM!" Gargamel bellowed while slamming his fist against his table

"I've tried every trick in the book. I've tried so many spells, so many potions, so many evil plots. But they somehow always get the best of me, Azrael. It's not fair Azrael, it's not fair!"

Azrael, laying down on the tough stone flooring, listened and agreed with his master. He just wanted to taste a smurf… They smelled so delicious, so much better than the mice that made up most of his diet. The Smurfs always made fun of Gargamel and himself when they failed to catch them, and it really got on his nerves.

"I just want to live in the forest without having to listen and sense their constant joy and laughter, and I've made that very clear, but they refuse to leave. They make me look like a fool Azrael!"

"There must be some way to pit the smurfs against each other… to make them the fools, and when they're too caught up fighting I will finally be able to destroy them once and for all! I've already tried sending a smurfette to do just that, but that didn't work! Those smurf's terribly good hearts accepted that Smurfette, my own creation, and made her good! Such a waste of talented evil… She really could've done so much more… "

Gargamel stopped for awhile, deep in thought. There must be some other way to destroy the smurfs. "Hmm, it's hard to plot with an empty stomach Azrael. Ready for some lunch?" Gargamel asked, walking over to the pantry.

Azrael looked up at his master and nodded with a grin. At least they had some food and a roof over their heads.

"Oh drat Azrael, it's completely empty! I forgot that Bigmouth emptied the pantry again! Curses to that fumbling fool! Now we're going to have to walk all the way to town to get something to eat!" Gargamel screamed.

Azrael gasped in horror. Town was miles away! By the time they got back, they'd be eating dinner!

"I'll just have to grab some of the gold my dear Mummy left me when she visited last." Gargamel said, grabbing a pouch of gold. "Oh no Azrael! The smurfs left me a note, 'Dear Gargamel, we have borrowed the last of your gold coins. We needed it for potions for our halloween festival. Miner smurf will return the lost gold and extra by the end of November.'" Gargamel paused for a second before exploding with anger. "You know what this means, Azrael? It means we can't eat! The damn smurfs stole the last of our money! I. Hate. Those. Smurfs!"

Caught in a rage, Azrael began banging on the floor he was lying on with his paws. He just couldn't take it anymore; over and over again something just had to go wrong. The food was the last straw. He already had to go hungry because of a shortage of food, which in turn was because they could never catch those smurfs and make soup a la smurf.

Gargamel took three deep breaths, knowing he needed to calm down. After thinking again, he said "Actually, Azrael, we will have food to eat."

Azrael poked his head towards Gargamel in confusion. There was food to eat? Where?

"We'll just have to steal from a couple of fools when we get into town Azrael. Say, if we're lucky, I've seen the smurfs around the human villages a few times. Who knows? Maybe with this trip we just might get the leverage we need to finally finish the smurfs off."

And so, with a cackle, Gargamel and Azrael left for town. Gargamel was right about one thing though: He'd find just what he needed to cause havoc in the Smurf's village.

Eventually, when Gargamel and Azrael arrived at town after a long journey, he scowled. The peasants were setting up jack-O-lanterns and other childish garbage in the front of their houses. He preferred the monsters that ate said peasants.

"Keep your eye out Azrael. If we can't snag a few coins, we could at least steal some candy from a few of the unsuspecting parents of these rotten children."

As they neared the market, Gargamel's scowl grew even wider. The whole market had halloween decorations, even though halloween was a full week away. Merchants gave children tasty treats. There was an apple bob, a "haunted" house, and even a stage, with performers. The performers, upon a closer look, were skeletons; the wizard raising them was receiving plenty of free coins from the peasants. Coins Gargamel hoped would be ripe for the taking.

"Azrael, follow me, let's head behind stage. I'm sure this Necromancer has some valuables out back he isn't watching." Gargamel ordered as he and Azrael went behind.

When they went inside, they were surprised: They did see plenty of gold, but also saw a lot of potions, with labels. "What's this Azrael? Some potions to give an evil voice, a bag of powder for healing tummy aches caused by eating too much sugar, rare ingredients found in only in the corners of the world, the wizard's spare staff of resurrection? We should take some of these things too Azrael! Might come in handy."

Just as Gargamel said that, the Necromancer stepped behind stage to give the skeletons another dose of his magic and saw the evil wizard with his cat.

"I don't think you'll be taking anything, stranger. Leave now or I'll turn you into a pile of goo!" The wizard commanded.

"Yikes! Let's get out of here Azrael!" Gargamel shouted, snatching a random potion on the way out. The wizard, noticing the theft, tossed a handful of a green powder at them; but they were long gone. "Stop! Thieves!" the wizard roared, before running after them. But he never found them; if Gargamel was good at anything, it's running for his life.

"Oh Azrael, we may not of gotten any food, but I did take this potion. I wonder if- oh! It comes with a scroll attached! Now what is this?"

The label read, "'Potion of transformation'. Turn your friends into monsters for a night of great fun after following 3 simple steps! Disclaimer: Potion only changes appearance. Ingredient to cure spell sold separately." A grin crept up on Gargamel's face, becoming even wider than a Jack-o-lantern, and he started to cackle. "I have just what I need to finally end the smurfs Azrael! Mhuahahaha! And they won't ever see it coming."

 **I just want to say that although I didn't originally plan on releasing multiple chapters at once, I felt that it wouldn't be fair to give so little at once. As it stands, I have chapter summaries done, along with the first four chapters (I am currently working on chapter 5). This will be about ten chapters, maybe a little longer, with most of them being about twice as long as this one.**


	2. Let's go smurf boarding!

**And here's chapter 2! I assume if you're reading this, you thought chapter 1 was good enough to give my writing a try! Thank you! Have a happy halloween! And hope you get to eat plenty of tasty treats and full-sized candy bars! And if you don't, well, at least you know you won't catch diabetes! Disclaimer: The Smurfs, Gargamel, and Azrael belong to Peyo.**

As Gargamel and Azrael were walking home, Gargamel began to speak. "Say, Azrael, maybe I should lower my voice. It really is starting to tire out. Besides, I need time to think. I can't let my excitement get the better out of me like has all those other times the smurfs managed to trick me... I really should come up with some sort of backup plan…" Gargamel paused for a moment.

"I suppose I'll check my book of monsters when I get home. Then I could make the perrrrrfect pick for what will come alive this halloween."

"Oh, a dark and stormy night… No, that's not right." Poet mumbled as he sat down on his front doorsteps. He'd been spending the past few days looking for the perfect ode for the costume party that was being hosted in the mess hall tonight. Although he didn't tell the others, he was going to read about half a dozen short poems to them that he'd been working on over the past week.

"Hey poet! Still having trouble writing your latest ode?" Hefty said, sitting down next to Poet. "Me, Jokey, Scaredy, Loser, and Brainy are going smurf boarding! Maybe it'll give you the inspiration you need? Wanna come with us?"

"Sorry, Hefty, but I must have this ode done by tonight. I need time to think" Poet replied.

"How come it has to be done tonight? Come on, it'll be fun! All you've done today is help set up the party and work on your poems. You can finish your ode after Greedy makes us supper."

"No, it has to be done by tonight. Sorry Hefty, I'll go smurf boarding with you sometime next week."

"That's what he said last week" Hefty mumbled, turning and walking to go back to the other smurfs going on the trip. Sometimes Poet seemed to value his poems over the friends that read his poems.

Hefty couldn't believe it. How could Poet stand writing so much? It was boring to Hefty; he preferred smurf boarding and lifting weights.

On the way back, Hefty noticed Smurfette walking through town, a smile on her face, a strut in her step.

A light bulb came over his head as he realized he had a golden opportunity. "Oh, hello Smurfette. Beautiful day today, huh?"

"Sure is, Hefty. Just a little worried about my flowers. A blight has been going through some of Farmer's crops, and I hope my flowers aren't next." Smurfette responded.

Hefty twiddled his thumbs. He didn't know much about flowers. "Say, wanna come smurf boarding with me and some of the other smurfs?"

"Sorry Hefty, but I was going with Clumsy to the Soccer game today" Smurfette replied, frowning. "Then I still have some chores to get done, and I was going to see if I could convince Grouchy to come to the party."

"Oh." Hefty replied, defeated. He tried to make sure his answer sounded casual; but, considering the look on Smurfette's face, it wasn't.

"Um, if you're going to costume party tonight too, we can hang out then. I'll be there." Smurfette responded, hoping to comfort Hefty. "Look, I'm sorry to disappoint you Hefty. I really am."

Hefty's eyes lit up a little. "Really? I'll be there." He paused for a second. "I mean, cool, count me in." He turned back to look at Smurfette as he happily strolled away, and knocked into a barrel full of water, nearly tipping it over. Hefty nervously walked away, embarrassed at his blunder. However, Smurfette had already left, too busy to notice. _What the heck are you doing, Hefty?_ He thought to himself.

 _I wonder what's going through his head_ Smurfette thought to herself as she hurried away to the field. Hefty had acted quite strange. She knew he was a good friend, but still thought he had acted a bit weird. _I guess I can think about it later. Clumsy should be waiting for me by the field._ She continued, pushing Hefty aside for the time being.

"Well? Is he coming? And why were you talking to Smurfette? I thought we were just going to teach some of the others to smurf board properly." Jokey asked. "And, by the way, you knocking into that barrel was hilarious." He followed this with one of his signature laughs.

"Nope" Hefty replied, with a sigh. "He's not coming." This resulted in a scowl from Jokey. He too was annoyed that Poet wasn't coming; they'd been trying to get him to do something, anything with them for the past few weeks.

"Then why do I have to go?" Scaredy questioned, sounding a little antsy as usual. Scaredy was scared of just about everything; so smurf boarding wasn't high on his to-do list.

"Come on Scaredy, just give it a try. We'll catch you if you fall."

"Yeah Scaredy, it's ok. Besides, if you do fall, and we don't catch you, it probably won't be fatal." Brainy smurf blurted out, then immediately regretted saying.

"Pr-probably?" Scaredy smurf mumbled, terrified.

"Don't forget, I promised that I won't give you any surprises for the next full week if you go. Which includes Halloween night." Jokey quickly put in. Although the other smurfs didn't like it, Jokey constantly messed with Scaredy; he knew he could easily get a reaction out of him every time, while the others were too suspicious to fall for his pranks very often.

"Alright; I'll do it." Scaredy said, with new determination. If there was anything he wanted, it was a fright-free halloween. And Jokey was the only thing getting in the way of that.

"Wait, laddies! Wait!" A scottish accent roared. A bearded smurf wearing a matching blue sash and kilt ran towards them. It was Gutsy smurf, who had grabbed his custom orange and blue smurf board. "Can I come alon'?"

"Of course you can." Hefty replied. He whispered in Gutsy's ear, "But be sensitive for Scaredy. Me, Jokey and Brainy are hoping to teach him and Loser how to smurf board."

"Can we start going now? I don't want it to be dinnertime when we get back." Loser smurf asked.

"Of course we can" Hefty said. "Come on guys; let's go."

Meanwhile, Gargamel was back home looking through his book of monsters. "Smorcs? Nah, they'd easily lose to the smurfs. Ooh, weresmurf, might be able to do the job. Perhaps a zomsmurf would do the trick… A smurfpire? Say, that's brilliant!"

"A Smurfpire would do a fantastic job! Not only would they easily sway the smurfs with their mind control, but they would be swift to escape, as well as be intelligent enough to avoid capture." Gargamel began getting out some materials to alter the potion that was given to him. He needed a spell that not only made someone look like a weresmurf (like the one given to him), but act like one too. The latter wasn't included.

"Oh Azrael, we're going smurf hunting soon! But please, don't eat the precious smurfs. They'll be much more useful to use than as our dinner." Gargamel laughed, and began putting some ingredients in his cauldron. This was gonna be the plan that finally worked! He was finally going to destroy the smurfs!

As they were walking to their usual spot for smurf boarding, Jokey came up with an idea. "You know, I'm really getting sick of Poet smurf's attitude. He promised he'd go with us next time we asked. We should pull something on him. Something big." Jokey said.

"And not go smurf boarding? What about teaching the others how to smurf board?" Hefty asked, a bit annoyed from all of the delays the other smurfs were causing.

"Oh, we can teach them later. I have the _perfect_ surprise for Poet. We're going to need lots of smurfberries." Jokey said, his mind already visualizing his master plan. He laughed just at the thought of it.

"I'd prefer that" Scaredy said, looking a little relieved. Maybe he wasn't going to have to smurf board after all.

"I though' you smurfs said we were gonna smurfboard. I say we do just that!" Gutsy exclaimed.

"To be honest, I'm still working on my prototype smurf board, so I'm okay with pranking Poet instead." Brainy dryly stated.

"Come on Loser. We going smurf boarding or not?" Hefty pleaded. It had been really difficult to get Scaredy to come along. He didn't want everyone to get distracted and ruin his hard work. As it stood right now, three smurfs wanted to prank poet and two smurfs wanted to go smurf boarding. He was the last vote.

"I think I'll just stick with Jokey's plan. Sorry Hefty, but I'm just terrible at smurf boarding." Loser smurf replied. It was true; Loser was bad at just about everything. He usually ended up hurting his team more than he helped them when they played any competitive games.

Taking a deep breath, Hefty decided that he might as well play along. Maybe he'd manage to get his friends to go smurf boarding tomorrow, after the chores are done. "Ok, Jokey, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, why don't we give Poet a little fright? I'm still working out the details, but Smurfberry jam looks just like blood. We're gonna need that. And, if you guys don't mind, can I involve Paranoid smurf in this? I need to find a little 'trust exercise' so that he'll lower his guard again."

Groaning, the others mumbled a few alrights. Paranoid smurf was a bit of a sourpuss; and no matter how hard Jokey tried, Paranoid would always be suspicious of him. It was an amazement to the smurfs how Jokey could stand some smurfs long enough to give them one of his presents.

"Alright, so here's the plan…" The smurfs huddled together to hear Jokey's plan.

"Loser, Poet will be least suspicious of you because you haven't been a part in many of my plans, so I need you to distract him after supper while we set up our prank. Keep him away from us. Hefty, I need you to run back to the village and get some of the tree branches Lumberjack chopped down, and some rope from Handy's workshop, along with nails and screws. You can put all the materials in my mushroom. Scaredy, Loser, Brainy, Gutsy and I will grab some smurfberries. I'll explain my trap right before we eat supper."

"You can count on me." Hefty smurf said, beginning his run back to the village. Dinner wasn't far behind, and it'd be difficult to coax Lumberjack into giving any of his planks to their cause.

Meanwhile, Gargamel was finishing his signature potion. He was stirring the blood-red potion as the last stage of his plan. "Oh I'll roast a few and toast a few… " Then Gargamel took a deep whiff of the potion. It was ready. "And boil six smurfs for gold, hey!"

"La la, la la la la, la la la la la" the smurfs sung as they picked smurfberries. They thought they were completely safe; Gargamel rarely went into this part of the forest. However, things were going to turn out a little… different this time.

"Listen, Azrael, I hear their inferior laughter already. It's that stupid jingle I hear all the time when they're working. Sounds like only a few of them."

"Say, Jokey, when this prank is over, up for a game of cards tomorrow?" Loser inquired, noticeably between bites of smurfberries.

"Are you eating smurfberries Loser?" Brainy smurf questioned. "We need those smurfberries because…"

"Surprise, you stupid blue rats!" Gargamel bellowed, jumping out with a spray bottle. He quickly began spraying the smurfs. Unfortunately for Loser, Gargamel ended up sneaking up right where he was.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Run! Gargamel!" Loser shouted, coughing between inhales of that mysterious gas. Unfortunately for the both of them, he ran straight into Jokey, who also inhaled the strange mixture, too entangled in Loser to get away. Although they were worried what'd happen to them, they knew they had to escape.

Gargamel just let the smurfs go; his job was done. "If that spell isn't a phony, Azrael, the transformation should begin tonight! Mhuahahaha!"

Azrael laughed with his master, despite his rumbling stomach. Hopefully it'd be full of smurfs soon.

Loser and Jokey continued sprinting through the forest. When they stopped to catch their breath, Brainy gave a "pssst" which got their attention. They were hiding in a hollow log, where Jokey and Loser also took refuge.

"You lads alright? We were worried about you! What was that dust Gargamel was sprayin' at us?" Gutsy said, worry evident in his voice.

"Whatever it was, it didn't work, because me and Loser feel just fine." Jokey replied, quickly getting back to his plan. "We still got enough smurfberries if a couple of you didn't lose your baskets. Let's head back; I just can't wait to prank Poet." Jokey finished, giving one of his infamous laughs at the end.

"We should get you two checked by Papa Smurf." Brainy debated. "It isn't safe to-"

"The show must go on Brainy! Look, I won't give any 'surprises' to any of you for the next month if we go on with the plan! We can tell Papa tomorrow. I've spent months to gather some of the materials at my mushroom needed for a prank like this. I just needed a deserving victim." Jokey pleaded desperately. "Please? If my offer doesn't interest you, would you do this as a sign of our friendship?"

"Hmmm… An' you sure both of you feel just smurfy?" Gutsy asked. Although he was against this, he didn't want to be a tattle tale. Brainy did that enough already.

"Yup" they both replied, completely oblivious to just what they had gotten the smurfs into. It was going to be a frightful night for the village.

 **And chapter 2 is over! I just want to say that a "Smorc" is a play on words for a smurf and an orc. Not to mention a "zomsmurf" is a combination between a smurf and zombie. Just thought that might not be as obvious as a smurfpire or weresmurf. Anyways, because further chapters aren't released yet, I can still edit them. Anything seem a little off about the story so far? Characters acting a little stiff? I can partially correct that in future chapters. You have the ability as viewers to influence the story a little in the right direction. My paranoia for this story is rooted in the fact that I went and changed a few key details right before posting this, and I worry that I might've screwed something up. As it stands right now, I'm really tired.**

 **All reviews posted will be shown in the beginning of the next chapter, so please tell me if you don't want your review posted for whatever reason, because otherwise I'll post it. And now I'll shut up about reviews for a while; anyhow, thank you for reading and supporting my fanfic, and I hope you have a happy day!**


	3. The preparations

**Woohoo! Chapter 3! I just wanna say to quench some confusion that this can party can be imagined to happen in their "auditorium." Up until a few hours before releasing chapters 1 and 2, I had planned for this party to be hosted by Poet at his house. I then ran into a brick wall based on the setting as I started to write chapter 5, so I changed the location of the party last second to the mess hall.**

 **Therefore there are some errors in previous chapters regarding this, I am sorry. I really didn't want to delay chapters 1-2 any longer. I have also made small edits to chapter 2, nothing big. Nothing that'll affect future chapters; just me trying to make chapter 2 feel a bit smoother and a little less cringy.**

Ellie.O Nef chapter 2 . Oct 30

Uh-oh smurfberry jam as blood, I hope Jokey is not thinking about pulling a Carrie on poor Poet xD (sorry, had a horror movie marathon last night and now I can't stop with the references). I wanna know what'll happen to Loser and Jokey

 **And here's a disclaimer: The Smurfs, Gargamel, and Azrael belong to Peyo. Hope you enjoy reading chapter 3! And by the way, that review actually caused me to do a small edit to chapter 4 (not quite what you had in mind though).**

By the time the smurfs made it home, it was nearly dinner time. Hefty was waiting for them by Jokey's mushroom, trying to not attract attention. Most of the smurfs were on the other side of the village, doing chores or attending the weekly soccer game. When they got there, they noticed a bit of soot on Hefty's clothes that didn't wash off. And that Hefty was glaring at Jokey.

"How did you like my doorway surprise?" Jokey asked before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Hefty looked just about ready to pummel Jokey when he gave a smirk, and said "You'll pay for this later Jokey, but for now we still have to work together to get this thing working. What's the plan, Jokey? What're we building?"

Jokey whispered in Hefty's ear, obviously discussing his plan. Halfway through, both of them cracked up. This, however, was too much for Brainy.

"What're you saying? Come on, you can tell me!" Brainy demanded. The smurf could really be a pain sometimes; but Hefty and Jokey didn't mind too much. Jokey then motioned everybody to huddle and whispered the plan, causing them to also laugh. This was gonna be too good.

Just as they were about to begin their work, the dinner bell rang. "Come and get it smurfs! Sarsaparilla stew with spooky halloween cookies tonight!" Greedy smurf called from inside the dining hall. The soccer game stopped, and everybody left for dinner.

"Alright, let's hide this stuff behind the meeting hall. That way, we'll be ready after everyone leaves." Jokey said, picking up a few boards.

As the smurfs ate dinner, a few smurfs glanced at Jokey's group for a while. It was unusual for Jokey to talk to so many people at dinner time, as Jokey was more intent on delivering "gifts" than making friends.

Meanwhile, Brainy was going on and on about a new invention he was working on. Hefty, bored, noticed Loser, who was sitting a few tables away. He looked completely starved of entertainment, like himself, and he could tell from body gestures that Poet was reciting some of his hundreds of odes.

"And so, you see, when my invention is comple-" Brainy continued

"Sorry to interrupt you, Brainy, but we have a problem. What if Loser sells us out to avoid having to listen to any more of Poet's odes? He's done it before." Hefty warned.

The smurfs remembered how unreliable Loser was. You ask him to hold a bucket of water, he drops it nearly every time. You ask him to chop down trees, he usually comes close to crushing a nearby building or smurf. You ask him to hammer in some nails, they never go in properly. You gave him the ball during Soccer, the other team got it every time. Anything he did or touched ended unwell, and this situation would probably be no different.

"I vote Brainy ta take Loser's place!" Gutsy declared, raising his hand. Everybody else did the same, except Brainy himself.

"What? Why me?" Brainy questioned, offended. What had he done wrong?

"Well, um, obviously because you'd be most suited for it lad." Gutsy nervously replied.

Brainy looked hurt, and Hefty knew he'd have to say something. "Come on Brainy, we all know you're probably the only one here who likes poetry... The least likely to throw in the towel and tell Poet what's really going on."

"Yeah… That's why I'm voting for you too. Good luck." Jokey chimed in.

"Well… um… okay then." Brainy stammered. He knew the others weren't completely telling the truth, but he decided not to press the matter further (for once). He then left silently, as he was told to, and took Loser's spot.

As soon as Loser realized what was happening, he immediately got up, and while Poet seemed to insist on him staying, Loser turned away and never looked back.

"Thank you so much. I wasn't sure how much longer that'd last." Loser sighed, relieved.

"No problem. So, here's the plan Loser." Jokey then whispered the plan to Loser, who got a devious smile on his face. This really would smurf after all. Loser had wondered if keeping with the plan would be worth it, and it sure would be.

"Hey guys, I was wondering…" Scaredy started, before pausing.

"Yeah?" Hefty asked

"Do we have to bring Paranoid along? He really frightens me. I've seen him, watching me, from his shutters and it's really unnerving." The smurf asked, looking tense as ever.

"Oh come on, Scaredy, Paranoid is completely harmless!" Jokey said. "He's kind of like you."

Hefty was surprised. He thought Scaredy and Paranoid would've gotten along really well. "Scaredy, Paranoid is just paranoid of, I don't know, monsters attacking our village or something. That's why he doesn't come out much. He's probably more afraid of you than you are of him."

Looking just as anxious as before, Scaredy gave an "ok" before resuming eating his sarsaparilla stew. Scaredy was different than Paranoid; Paranoid took way more action than Scaredy to keep himself safe, and Paranoid was less fearful and even a bit rude, especially to Smurfette. He still didn't trust her even though she'd been living in the village for quite some time.

The rest of dinner passed fairly quickly; especially when Greedy announced it was time for dessert. The cookies were all gone in five minutes.

"Don't be greedy smurfs! There's plenty for everyone!" Greedy called, as the platter of cookies he made was torn apart by the coming mob. They had been too busy taking cookies to even notice him talking.

After dinner, the smurfs began their plan. Gutsy had managed to coax Paranoid to help them, in exchange for more rations to put in Paranoid's survival bunker (of course he has a bunker, what paranoid smurf wouldn't)?

"So, Paranoid, using this rope system, it'll make it look like I'm flying! And my costume is just perfect for the job!" Jokey exclaimed. He had planned to be a Smurfpire this halloween; he always chose to dress up as a monster every halloween, much to Scaredy's dismay.

"You're a genius, lad. I had no idea you'd be scaring everyone else too! You'd really make a good partner ta Handy."

Ignoring him, Jokey continued. He'd never give up his passion of jokes to work with Handy; that'd be the least fun job ever!

"That seems extremely dangerous, hanging like that. I hope I don't have such an unsafe role. But what're the smurfberries for?" Paranoid questioned.

"Well, it's fake blood of course! Extra runny too."

"Ahhh, I see." Paranoid replied. "Gutsy's right; you would make a good partner to Handy. You're truly the creative thinker."

"So, Loser, Brainy and me are just gonna scare them right? Then when they realize there's no way out, stage 2 starts, right?" Scaredy nervously asked, as if they would be furious with him if he got it wrong.

"Yup, then stage 2 starts. This is gonna rock." Hefty smirked, thinking about his part to play.

"Hmm" Hefty thought for a second. "Can we invite Smurfette to be part of stage 2?"

"Now why would you wanna do that, Hefty?" Paranoid asked, putting emphasis on Hefty's name. Most of the smurfs didn't understand romantic love; except Hefty, who had accidently stumbled upon it.

"Well, why wouldn't I want to invite Smurfette?" Hefty asked threateningly, hiding his feelings. He didn't think they'd understand his feelings for Smurfette; he didn't understand them himself. He had no guiders to tell him if he was doing anything wrong with it

Paranoid saw that Hefty was hiding something, so he automatically assumed the worst. That Hefty wanted to work with her to help her destroy the smurfs. A ridiculous notion, but only the latter wasn't true.

"I won't have it, Hefty. And to be frank, I'm going back home as soon as I get those rations from Gutsy." Paranoid announced, completely overthinking Hefty's situation with Smurfette.

"Okay, fine, Smurfette won't come. It doesn't matter!" Hefty shouted, annoyed. The latter, as before, wasn't true.

"What just happened? Everyone was getting along just fine five minutes ago!" Loser said, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"What is going on here?" The smurfs turned to see Papa Smurf coming over, looking a little angry. Papa Smurf was the smurf's leader, who sported a red cap and trousers. "Are you going to answer me, my smurfs?"

"Well, uh, you see Papa…" Jokey began, kicking a hammer behind his feet. "We were going to help put up decorations! It's a surprise."

Papa smurf was very suspicious. But before he could press the matter further, Harmony smurf sounded the alarm with his trumpet. Although it was horribly off-tune, it made for a good alarm.

Looking up, Papa Smurf saw the danger. "Oh no! Some smurf's house is on fire!" Papa smurf called, before running over. _The poor smurf… all of his possessions are going to be ruined if we can't get there in time_ Papa thought to himself. Papa remembered when he was young Smurf, he managed to burn his mushroom down cooking a spell when he first started his practice of magic. It took a long time before his new mushroom felt like home again.

"Ok, me and the smurfs that are part of stage 1 can finish the work. You guys go help stop the fire!" Jokey called, thinking fast.

"Alright, whatever you say." Hefty called, before running after Papa Smurf.

That fire would be the least of their worries tonight; as Gargamel sat in his chair in front of the fireplace, he sensed a great evil was coming tonight, and cackled.

 **And chapter 3 is over! A lot of premonition to "a bunch of stuff is about to go down," eh? Three chapters in a row, it ends with Gargamel laughing. Well, in any case, reviews will be posted in the next chapter, mention it that you don't want it posted and I won't post it, have a great day, and sorry that content has been slow. I am currently not at my house right now, but even then I still haven't been as active as I should be.**


	4. The Fire

**Chapter 4 is here! I want to apologize again for delays, I've started to work on my** **Mystery series again (but that'll take about forever before it's finished). The revised version will be completely in 3rd person pov, and will take a different turn on the early plot. I expect to release more details later. I hope that you all can bear with me.**

 **Also, I'm sorry to wait to release new chapters until I finish the future chapter (I just finished chapter 6), but it truly helps me. It gives me a lot more room to edit and improve the story before it's released. For example, I refined future character called "Irky Smurf" into "Irritated Smurf," which is a much better name. There's even times where I wish I still had access to chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: The Smurfs, Gargamel, and Azrael belong to Peyo. Irritated smurf and Unlucky Smurf are my ideas (unless I'm wrong, if so please correct me as fast as possible, I don't wanna copyright infringe. Also, if you ever hear of "Irky Smurf" that is Irritated Smurf. I double checked to change Irky's name, but I could have screwed up). Thank you all for supporting my fanfic, hope ya'll have a great day!**

As the smurfs ran over to the situation, they realized that it was Lucky's house on fire. Firefighter smurf had already begun to issue orders, but there was a problem.

"Firefighter, all the buckets are missing. We checked both the village barn, and the bucket shed!" Tracker and Miner replied, running over.

Staying calm as a good fire fighter would, Firefighter called out to everyone else, "Did any smurfs take the buckets? We need them now for a fire brigade!"

"Oh no…" Hefty recalled. Jokey had taken the buckets about a week ago for a massive-splash prank against Smurfette, Clumsy, Brainy, and himself. They'd all gotten soaken wet.

"Firefighter! Jokey used them about a week ago, they may still be at his house!"

"Alright, then, let's start a brigade there smurfs! Come on!" Firefighter continued.

The smurfs rushed over at the news. The fire progressed; they were running out of time.

However, they came to a discovery upon reaching the door.

"The door's locked! Where's Jokey? He must have the key!" Tracker exclaimed

"I have no idea, but it'll be faster to knock the thing down." Timber replied, taking his hatchet to the door. Unfortunately, it was a very sturdy door, crafted by Carpenter Smurf. It took a while for the door to come down.

"Look, I see the buckets inside! Hefty was right! Let's grab the buckets and-" Lucky stopped as he turned around. It'd taken so long to get the buckets that the whole interior of his mushroom was ablaze, fire coming out the windows. It'd be highly unlikely anything would survive.

"My home…" Lucky smurf uttered, defeated.

The smurfs managed to extinguish the fire fairly quickly once they got started. Unlucky smurf's home barely went untouched, the battle against the flames coming very close, until Alchemist Smurf came back with his "fire-b-gone!" potion mixture.

"I can't believe this happened." Firefighter smurf sat down on the path in front of the rubble, defeated. "My house was only three mushrooms down the road, and it still happened."

"It's okay, Firefighter; it's not your fault. You did all that you could." Smurfette comforted Firefighter. She didn't realize until then how close Firefighter's house was. He must've been busy designing some sort of fire-fighting contraption at the time, and didn't notice.

"It's my fault too Firefigher. I never should've let Lucky kick me out when I came to clean the bloke's chimney." Sweepy said, resting his hand on Firefighter's shoulder. Lucky had insisted on keeping his privacy, and that Sweepy should "stay out."

"Where's Jokey? I want to smurf him a piece of my mind!" Irritated smurf ranted. He was nearly always annoyed at somebody or something. "This never would've happened if it weren't for Jokey smurf, and we all know it."

"I wanna know where that smurf is too. He's always off causing trouble, sometimes even messing with my crops, which we all need for food." Farmer bickered. One time, Jokey had even caused some of his pumpkins Farmer was growing swell to an enormous size, before popping like a balloon. Of course, Farmer had been standing right next to the pumpkin as it blew pumpkin innards everywhere.

"And I can't go a week of writing without him meddling and distracting me!" Poet chimed in. Just four days ago, Jokey had used a fishing pole to delicately take off Poet's hat just as he had a great idea for his latest ode. The distraction caused him to forget his huge inspiration.

The smurfs began getting ideas, making plots, preparing to smurf Jokey a lesson as soon as they got their hands on him (a very overdue lesson, as a matter of fact).

However, a handful remained silent. Hefty was among those. Some of the smurfs didn't want revenge; it was just pointless to them. Jokey could be impulsive sometimes, but he was just Jokey smurf. Nobody to get worked up about.

"Now, now, my smurfs. I know everyone's upset, but blaming it on one person won't make it any better. Why don't we come along now and clean this mess up?" Papa smurf suggested, when he realized just how bad Jokey was going to have it.

Just then Jokey smurf arrived at the scene. His jaw dropped when he realized what had happened.

"You, Jokey Smurf, are the driving force behind this disaster! We had to go to the other side of the village and knock your door down just to get the buckets to put out the fire!" Irritated smurf shouted.

"I-I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! This isn't funny at all!" Jokey smurf replied, hurt.

"'I never meant for this to happen,' is not an excuse! You, and you alone, should have to clean up this wreck!" Irky smurf screamed.

"Look, man, it's not fair to-" Hefty began

"Please listen, my smurfs. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. We should help Jokey clean this up, and in exchange you all have the relief of knowing we'd help you should you ever blunder." Papa smurf spoke up again, carefully directing the conversation to the right result.

"Alright, I'll do it." Pushover smurf sighed. He'd always been a bit of, shall we say, a pushover.

"I like the idea of having insurance." Loser chimed in. Hefty hadn't noticed it, but the other smurfs that were with Jokey had also gotten there.

"I'd love to help Jokey in clean this up." Hefty pitched in.

"I suppose the party can start a little later." Poet sighed, holding back his anger.

Soon, the wreckage was gone. The help of many smurfs made what would've been a lot of work into a simple hour long task. Lucky was going to sleep with Unlucky smurf tonight; Lucky's home would begin construction tomorrow.

"Well, now that the job is done, I'm going to go get my costume on for the night. See you later chums." Sweepy said before resuming to his normal activities. He had been against getting revenge in the first place, so putting on a smile was easy for him. Many others still held their grudge though.

Jokey started laughing. "Alright, me too." The smurfs weren't sure how he could laugh after he just caused a house to burn down, but they'd look back and realize just how naive they had been. Jokey hadn't been either at the fire or at his mushroom; where had he been? What had he been doing today?

Soon, most of the smurfs were headed back for costumes. Hefty followed suit, retrieving his costume from his mushroom.

This year, he had decided to dress up as Don Smurfo. Don Smurfo was a fictional storybook character in one of Papa Smurf's many books. They had managed to bring him to life from his book a few times, but Don Smurfo mostly just stayed in his book. He had a purple-red hood, cape, and a short moustache; his hat held a large red plume and he carried a rapier sword. He had a mask that covered his eyes and forehead.

 _I wonder what the other smurfs are going to dress as._ Hefty thought to himself as he finished putting on his fake moustache. He could ask Tailor smurf, but where would the fun be in that?

As he walked to the party, he looked around. No smurfs in sight. He quickly turned to his right and ran up to Brainy's house, which was his real destination all along.

Right before he knocked, he heard Jokey shout "Look, I still feel completely normal, so smurf up Brainy!"

"Oh, hi Hefty. Come in, I have just what you'll need." Jokey said, answering the door. Hefty was very curious of what had been going on.

"Uh, Jokey, what's going on? You ok?" Hefty said, concerned for Jokey.

"Look, I'll tell you later. I'm fine. Here's your smurfberry jam supply." Jokey said, handing Hefty two jars of Smurfberry jam.

"And here's yours" Jokey said, going over to Brainy. Only Jokey had the lid of the jar open, and turned the jar upside before giving it to Brainy. The result was Brainy had a very messy hand.

"Come on, really man?" Brainy lectured as he tried to wipe his hand off on a nearby

black towel. Only it stained his hand with soot as well, since Jokey had taken it from Sweepy's house.

Jokey had obviously been trying to not laugh, but cracked up when Brainy saw he wasn't cleaning himself up very well. Hefty chuckled a little as well. "Seriously?" Brainy only sighed as he found another towel on the other side of the mushroom that wasn't stained.

At that moment, Jokey pulled a rope he had attached to the wall and a tub full of Smurfberry Jam fell onto Brainy, coating him in the stuff. This caused Jokey to fall on the floor, crying from laughter.

"Ther- there's a bathtub in my basement Brainy. Ju-just be glad I didn't do this to you after you changed into your costume." Jokey barely managed to inform Brainy. He couldn't believe Brainy fell for his trick so easily; wasn't he supposed to be the brainy one?

"You told us you wouldn't prank us for a month if we did as you asked us!" Brainy exclaimed.

"And we haven't done a single thing yet, so I can still prank you all." Jokey replied, smug. Brainy only sighed and realized that Jokey was technically right.

"What's going on up there? You guys gonna come down?" Paranoid cautiously inquired. He seemed a little worried something terrible had happened upstairs (or that they were making plans to put the joke on him).

Looking on the ground to the left, Hefty saw that besides Brainy and Jokey, all the smurfs were in Jokey's basement, where Jokey held most of his extra stuff and a few meeting tables. He also noticed upon entering the basement that Gutsy was wearing Jokey's costume. _Of course Gutsy would take the role of hanging from a rope_ Hefty thought to himself.

"Now I see what was happening upstairs. Jokey got you pretty good, didn't he?" Loser remarked.

"Alright, so any reason we're meeting here besides to get our smurfberry jelly supply?" Hefty asked.

"We're looking for ways to improve the prank, to make it longer and scarier." Loser replied.

"I was saying that we somehow find a way to make the smurfs never know it was us. There must be some way to not face the consequences of our actions." Brainy said, still covered in smurfberry jam.

"Yes, he did." Brainy sighed. This was followed by a small chuckle from Jokey.

"Why don't we- oh, I just had the perfect idea! I know the lads'll easily fall for it!" Gutsy exclaimed.

"After the smurfs are inside, we could cut the lights, Smurfette could leave the room, and we could tell the smurfs they have ta do somethin' to get her back. We'd need ta talk to her at the party though."

Paranoid immediately tried to dodge this. "We could do the same for any smurf, Gutsy. We don't need her. Scaredy would make a great pick. Everyone cares about him, tries to make him feel safe, when in reality nobody is."

Hefty was just about fed up with Paranoid. He always held a can't do attitude, and he mocked Smurfette, two things which he hated. Right when he was about to stick up for Smurfette, Gutsy did.

"Look, Paranoid, it's a group vote, and we already made a deal. It's just a prank we're all a part of, and she's not gonna hurt you lad. To be frank. I don't see how you trust her less than any other smurf. She's always nice to everyone, and I've seen she truly cares for people. Everybody else but you can see that in her" Gutsy paused for a moment. "An' that gentle heart is just what the smurfs need to feel the pressure to mount a rescue mission."

Paranoid looked unfazed, but sighed and gave an "ok." His reaction, or loss of reaction, angered Gutsy, but Gutsy just moved on.

"So which of you smurfs vote for my plan?" Gutsy asked. All the smurfs raised their hands, except Paranoid, who just rolled his eyes.

"Then it's settled. Now let's go over exactly what we'll do for step three, then let's go to action." Gutsy finished. All the smurfs, except Paranoid, were glad the drama was over. The plan would finally come into fruition.

 **As a side note, I want to say that what that review from chapter 3 made me realize was that Jokey wasn't quite acting like Jokey. He needed more jokes, frankly. The fact that Jokey pranked Brainy with smurfberry jam was added about a week after I originally made this chapter. I've also found a great reference to use near the climax of the story from another great series, which I also thought to do thanks to that review (not gonna do a Carrie, sorry!).**


	5. The Costume Party

**Chapter 5 is here! I just wanna say instead of using underline to emphasize words, I think I'm gonna italicize them now. It's just an idea; I'm sure you guys won't confuse the two.**

 **Also, I've just now watched Sweepy's episode in the tv series, and realized I've been doing his accent all wrong. I thought he would sound a little bit like Baker Smurf from the 3rd movie (because I've only heard of him in other fanfics). Anyways, that's what I'm going for, and to be frank I like the character I've half made up called Sweepy smurf. He'll be a more prominent character in future fanfics. Besides that, I should really clarify for Paranoid Smurf's voice. He should sound a bit gruff, and in general be like your average pessimistic. A character that the 3rd movie doesn't support, but I don't care anyways. Part of an interesting fanfic is the writer's take on the world.**

 **As per usual, reviews (by the way, I'm trying out replying to every one of them now. Why not?)**

 **Guest** **chapter 4 . Nov 8**

 **Please continue!**

 _ **Have I taken that long that it appears like I might not continue? Or do you just want me to go a little faster? I'm not sure of which, but I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I just wanna make sure I do this right.**_

 **Disclaimer: The Smurfs, Gargamel, and Azrael belong to Peyo. Hope you enjoy reading!**

After some more planning (the smurfs had to make sure this plot worked), they were ready. But first, they'd enjoy themselves at the party for a while before turning the tables on the others.

As Hefty neared the party, he noticed Grouchy, who was both dressed up as an elf and scowling, was following Smurfette, who was in a witch costume. Both disappeared through the door, the faint music getting much louder as the door opened. The noise was coming from one of Brainy's inventions, which Brainy called "speakers.".

Halloween decorations were more vibrant than usual, with a graveyard out front and a fake zombie smurf slouched on the wall by the door. It was a sickly gray, and looked terribly realistic. His eyes were closed.

When Hefty finally reached the door, he was about to go in, when he received a terrible fright. The "fake" zomsmurf lunged at his leg, and grabbed it.

Screaming and falling backwards, Hefty got the zomsmurf off him by kicking it away. This was followed by a very familiar "ow!"

"Jokey Smurf! What the heck, man?"

Hysterically laughing, as per usual, Jokey replied, "You should've seen the look on your face! It was to die for! Ahahahaha!"

"Look, Jokey, I'm not going to do anything myself, but some of the other smurfs still look pretty mad. Maybe you should hold off on your jokes for a while." Hefty warned Jokey.

"Sorry, but I just can't help myself. I love this time of year."

"You say that every time of the year" Hefty muttered.

"You just gotta lighten up a little. Now, _that_ was really funny." Jokey replied, a little mockingly. He continued to laugh at him.

Hefty rolled his eyes and sighed, before entering the party. Hefty saw that the dance floor had flashing lights; smurfs were either dancing or talking with each other over some glasses of fruit punch.

He didn't recognize many smurfs behind their costumes, but he could guess pretty well. Brainy was probably the mad scientist, Farmer was probably the scarecrow, and so forth. Nearly everyone was pretty predictable.

In the meantime, Jokey started to feel dark thoughts begin to cloud his head as he waited outside the party. What was going on? Jokey tried to call out to his friends, but he couldn't breathe. _What's happening to me?!_ Jokey thought to himself, terrified as fangs began to appear in his mouth. He urgently hoped some smurf would open the door and save him. But nobody could help him now.

Staying on task, Hefty looked around for Smurfette. After a while, he eventually found her in the corner of the room, talking with a few other smurfs. Although he was very tempted to, he didn't grab any of the desserts on the way there. He had to stay in tip-top condition.

"I'm telling you Vanity, Grouchy has a good side to him. Remember that time Doctor Smurf said I was sick, and didn't have much longer to live? He was one of the first to volunteer to get some ingredients for a cure. He cares about me, along with every other smurf." Smurfette remarked. "I think I'm getting to him."

"Well, please yourself, but I'm not helping you in your futile quest." Vanity replied, gazing at himself in his robin smurf outfit. Besides exercise and help the other smurfs out with their work, that was all Vanity ever did.

"Um, hey Smurfette. Hello Vanity, Clumsy, and…" Hefty couldn't tell who the last smurf was.

"Handy smurf." the smurf replied. How Hefty couldn't tell it was Handy, he had no idea. Handy was wearing a robot costume, a very fitting choice.

"Sorry, Handy. Hey, can me and Smurfette talk in private for a second?"

"Um, okay?" Clumsy replied in his barrel costume, confused.

"Cool" Hefty said before quickly grabbing Smurfette and taking her outside behind the party.

"What's this about Hefty? And what's that?" Smurfette questioned, pointing to some canvas that was hiding extra tools Hefty and the others used to set up their prank.

"I came to ask you if you wanted to help us. Remember when I asked you if you wanted to go Smurf boarding? Well, on the way there, we decided that we'd pull a prank tonight. And I'd like to ask you if you want in."

"Wow, really?" Smurfette replied. "Count me in!"

Hefty was surprised. He didn't think Smurfette would be so enthusiastic.

"I've done nothing exciting all week. Sure, I get to come to the party, but all I've done is talk to the same smurfs I talk to everyday. This sounds like it'd be fun."

"Alright, cool. So here's what you're gonna do…" Hefty whispered the plan to Smurfette, who only showed worry on her face when she realized just how serious a prank this was.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Hefty? What if it backfires?" Smurfette asked. She knew how the smurfs would react if her or anyone else were in danger. She didn't think it'd be very funny.

"Trust me, it'll be a blast in the end. And it's completely fool-proof." Jokey answered.

Jokey's appearance startled Hefty and Smurfette. "Woah, when did you get here?" Hefty inquired.

"I just came out the back door. Anyways, I've postponed the prank for a while. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Um, sorry, but we told Clumsy we'd only be out here a minute. So we're going back inside." Smurfette replied, oblivious of what Jokey had become.

"But it's perfect for a late-night walk! Come on, Hefty, wanna join me?" Jokey pleaded.

"I'm good. I'm not falling for one of your tricks again, man." Hefty announced as he opened the door for Smurfette to go inside, then followed after her. "You already smurfed Brainy; you aren't getting me too!" They hadn't noticed Jokey had grown a pair of fangs. They figured it was just part of the costume.

"Look's like I'll need new victims." Jokey mumbled, after Hefty shut the door. This was gonna be a little harder than he thought.

Meanwhile, Loser had changed as well. He started his transformation after he left the party to grab some cards back at his mushroom to play against Winner smurf, the smurf he could never beat, so no smurf ever saw Loser twitch on the ground as his heart turned cold and he became bloodthirsty. However, Winner, as well as a few others noticed Loser was gone and became worried about him.

"Loser? Where are you buddy?" Winner called. All eight of them split up, figuring they could cover more ground. This became Loser's easy chance to strike.

"Right behind you." Loser had called, before mind controlling Winner when he turned around. Just as he did to all the other smurfs that went looking for him.

A while later, after everyone had gotten to enjoy the party (including Hefty, who joined Smurfette's conversation), it was almost over. It was the perfect time for team smurf to strike, when their prank wouldn't cost the smurfs valuable party time.

"So, we just wait out here in the dark until my watch strikes the fifteen minute mark, then we go, right? And Brainy'll enter through the kitchen, right?" Scaredy asked. He had noticed Loser coming up from behind, but didn't bother to look at him.

"Yes, that is all." Loser replied.

"Why are you doing a fake vampire voice? It's a little unsettling how good it is." Scaredy remarked, a little frightened as usual. He peeked back again to see a pair of fangs, but didn't glance any higher.

"And how come you've already put your fake fangs in?"

"And why are you getting closer to me?"

"Look into my eyes, Scaredy." was the only reply Loser gave him.

It may seem like Scaredy isn't very smart, but he truly is. He remembered reading in a book of monsters Brainy gave him that vampires could brainwash their victims by looking into their eyes. Although Brainy had intended on Scaredy educating himself so that "he can feel more confident in his ability to keep himself safe" it had only made Scaredy even more afraid every night he went to bed. He even ended up staying at Sweepy's house a few nights. Only now it would actually help Scaredy.

"L-loser?" Scaredy mumbled, terrified.

"Just look into my-"

"Ahhhh! Help!" Scaredy screamed, before running. Loser changed into a bat and appeared in front of Scaredy as he tried to reach the front door. The music was too loud for any smurf inside to hear him call out for help.

Meanwhile, Brainy was in Greedy's kitchen, waiting. The kitchen was just outside the giant mess hall/auditorium the smurfs used for their main events. Suddenly, Scaredy ran in from outside, knocking over some pots and pans.

"Scaredy, what are you doing? My invention will short-circuit the speakers in two minutes, and you should be-"

"Smu-smurfpire!" Scaredy shouted, as Loser appeared in the doorway leading outside.

"Scaredy, Scaredy, Scaredy." Brainy began his lecture."We all know there's no such thing as-" Then Brainy turned around. "Smu-smurfpire!"

Seeing the opportunity, while Brainy stared at him, Loser began his mind control. For some reason, although nobody told him, Loser knew he held this ability. It felt strange to break into somebody's mind; but he found Brainy's mind an easy nut to crack.

"N-no!" Brainy started shouting, but ended in a whisper, before stopping completely. "Master. I bow to thee." Brainy spoke, before bowing down.

"Get up, dork, and catch that smurf." Loser pointed to Scaredy, who had watched the whole thing unfold.

Without a word, Brainy got up and lunged at Scaredy, who easily dodged. Brainy spent too much time reading to be very fit, while Scaredy held a lot of adrenaline from the fear coursing through his veins.

"Help! Help!" Scaredy screamed again as he opened the door from the kitchen to the party. Smurfs gazed curiously as he ran into the room. Just then, the music stopped, and the lights began the flicker and died out, due to Brainy's tampering.

Hefty and Smurfette, on the other side of the room, realized something was wrong when the lights went back to normal. Loser, Scaredy, and Brainy hadn't jumped in the room. Gutsy waited for his que to jump out from above to make it appear like he was flying, but it never came. Instead, the smurfs were gathering around Greedy's kitchen.

Eventually, when Hefty pushed through the crowd, he heard Scaredy report, "then he tried to take me too."

"Aw, come on chum, we all know there's no such thing as smurfpires. How could such a thing happen?" Sweepy comforted Scaredy. "There's nobody in the kitchen. Nobody is going to hurt you. You're gonna be just fine."

"I don't know how, but earlier today we were in the woods and Gargamel found us! He started spraying us with this weird powder… I didn't see anyone get hit by it, but Jokey and Loser were pretty far behind us. I think Gargamel's transformed them!"

"But why were you guys in the woods?" Clumsy questioned

"They were going smurf boarding. They asked me earlier today if I could join them." Poet replied.

"But why were they in the kitchen?" Handy butt in.

"We, uh, were gonna pull a prank on you guys. A couple of us were team-"

"Pull a prank on us? Seriously? Is that why the lights flickered?" Firefighter replied. "I'm not sure what kind of joke you're going for now, but simply put, it's not funny."

"Firefighter, I-"

"Well, I don't believe in any of this monster nonsense, along with the fact that you, Scaredy Smurf, would consider frightening another smurf. The party is almost over anyways, I'm going home." Farmer announced.

"No! Please! We have to stick together!" Scaredy pleaded. "Where's Papa Smurf?"

"He wouldn't believe you either, but he's in his mushroom making candy for halloween." Vanity replied. He was also going home.

"Scaredy, are you completely sure Loser's a smurfpire?" Paranoid asked. As the crowd thinned out, only Paranoid, Hefty, and Smurfette other smurfs were either getting a last bite to eat or going home.

"Entirely sure. There is no way that Loser isn't a smurfpire."

"What's going on?" Smurfette asked.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something about Loser being a Smurfpire? What's going on?" Hefty pitched in.

"Well, er, ya see Hefty…" Gutsy began. He had come down from the roof while no one was looking.

"When you were getting some materials for the prank, uh, and while we collected some smurfberries, Gargamel kinda jumped out and sprayed Jokey and Loser with something. We were gonna tell Papa Smurf tomorrow since they felt fine, but… um… he should probably know now." Gutsy stuttered.

"Do you really think I'll fall for this?" Hefty replied

"Huh?" Gutsy replied, confused.

"Obviously this is all some sort of double-prank against me and Smurfette. I'm not letting Jokey fool me again." Hefty sagely returned.

"I mean, is there any real reason to believe what you're saying? Or are we supposed to just take your word for it? Do you give smurfs honor?" Smurfette pitched in.

"I give my smurfs honor they are out for blood." Scaredy told Smurfette, before cringing at the thought of what had nearly happened to him. Loser would almost certainly turn Brainy into a smurfpire while Brainy was still under his control.

"Look, just lock your doors and windows, alright? You'll both see very soon we aren't smurfing around." Gutsy advised. He doubted that there'd be a way to convince either of them, so he went for the next best thing.

"Um… ok." Smurfette told Gutsy, before Smurfette and Hefty started walking home just like every other smurf.

"This shouldn't be too difficult" Gutsy sighed as the trio started walking over to Papa Smurf's laboratory.

Of course, as predicted by Vanity, it would prove too difficult for them. They had interrupted Papa smurf as he was making some jelly beans that could give random effects and tastes, either good or bad. They were supposed to be something fun for the smurfs. Then Scaredy's interruption caused Papa Smurf to drop the candy in the fire before they blew up; the candy was combustible until given time to cool.

With a very angry and soot-covered Papa Smurf, there was nothing that could be done. The smurfs figured they'd have to try to convince everyone tomorrow when some smurfs didn't show up for breakfast that the smurfpire thing was real.

"I can't believe this is happening; it's pure madness." Scaredy had rambled walking away from Papa Smurf's mushroom.

"A reminder that danger is always around the corner, and if you aren't watching for it it can cost you your life." Paranoid had sagely replied. It was a true statement; but Paranoid just always took it too far.

"I just worry about the other smurfs. They have no idea what's goin' on." Gutsy had finished, melancholy. Everybody, including themselves, had no idea who'd already been taken. Who's going to be taken next? Would it be one of their closest friends?

"Look, guys, it appears like I'm gonna need to use my bunker soon. You think an attack is imminent, then tell me and I'll let you stay in my bunker. Ok?" Paranoid told Gutsy and Scaredy. Paranoid knew he'd need friends if he was going to survive the smurfapocaylse when it arrived, and Gutsy and Scaredy were two very reasonable smurfs.

"Ok" both replied as they split ways from Paranoid, and made a mad dash to their mushrooms. They feared the smurfpires; they would likely only attack lone individuals until they got stronger.

"Oh, what're we going to do?" Gutsy glumly thought as he layed in bed. He wanted to save all his friends, but he worried this might be the end of smurf village.

 **And stuff is finally actually happening! I don't know how I ended up delaying the story so that the party happened on chapter five instead of three (as was planned), but I guess I was busy talking about random house fires and making sure Paranoid got into my story, and was given time to collect as a character.**

 **The reason chapters are taking longer is because the chapters I'm writing are a bit longer as well, and besides that I had chapter 5 nearly finished by Sunday, but I have my bad days. As per usual, thank you for reading, it truly means a lot, please like/favorite/review** **if** **my writing deserves it, and hope you all have a fantastic day!**


	6. The beginning of the end

**Chapter 6 is ready! I mentioned this in chapter 1, but the story is supposed to be staged before the events of the 3rd movie, which means the smurf's haven't found Smurfy Grove yet, so Smurfette is the only girl in the village. Just a reminder. (I won't do this in future fanfics, simply because it appears like doing that made my reviews/support go down the tank).**

 **Also, for some of the more obscure smurfs like Tracker, Timber, etc, I mostly just either heard of them in other fanfics, checked their wikis, and/or took a peek at how they acted in the comics/tv series. Therefore they may be a bit out of character (as may be a little obvious from previous chapters). I'm especially concerned if I'm getting the accents rights for smurfs like Gutsy.**

 **Anyways, hope you all have a great day, and disclaimer: The smurfs and all related characters belong to Peyo, but Irritated smurf was my idea.**

That night, a few more smurfs were taken by Jokey. It was really easy for him; pretend to scare them, and right when they think it's just Jokey playing a trick again, take their minds from under their feet. It was a strange feeling, the mind control; it was like telling them what to do, but Jokey could feel their minds bend at him. It made him feel powerful.

"Oh, the power! This is the best thing that's happened to me." Jokey explained to no one in particular. His new minions were behind him. "Come on smurfs, follow me to Miner's mine. There we can find shelter from the daylight."

"Yes, master." The smurfs replied, completely hypnotized. They completely trusted and wanted to serve their master with no exception.

The next morning started out normal for the Smurfs. They woke up, got ready for the day ahead, and went to the mess hall. Only Greedy wasn't there making the smurfs breakfast; and the smurfs were hungry.

"Where's that Greedy smurf gone off to? Probably busy eating his own pies again!" Irritated smurf raved.

"Hmph, I hate pies!" Grouchy replied. It was true; the sugar in the pies made Grouchy sick to his stomach.

"And where's Tracker? If he were here, he could fill in Greedy's role! I love his cooking." Irritated smurf rambled on. Tracker Smurf was one of the few people Irritated was rarely angry at. Perhaps it was because he rarely saw Tracker, so there was nothing for Irritated to criticize.

Hefty, and virtually every other smurf, boredly sat and waited. They just wanted a peaceful morning. Normally Irritated smurf just stayed quiet. Eventually, this boredom turned to anger in one of the smurfs.

"Will you just shut up already? Your shouting won't bring breakfast any faster!" Miner told Irritated, frustrated.

"Listen, why don't we all just quiet down. I'm sure one of us could just stop by the storehouse and get some grains to make bread; when Greedy arrives, we can talk about this over a cup of tea." Sweepy suggested.

Then Papa Smurf arrived, wondering why his smurfs were shouting at each other, as per usual.

"Well my smurfs? What's wrong now?" Papa Smurf sighed. Why couldn't his smurfs just get along?

"What's wrong is that we have no breakfast, and it isn't going to be here anytime soon! Greedy and Tracker are missing." Irritated smurf replied.

"I haven't seen Brainy, Loser, Lucky, Timber, or Jokey either. It's awfully strange for Jokey to be gone." Clumsy put in.

"Or Painter! Who else is so enthusiastic about listening to my poetry?" Poet said, melancholy for the absence of his closest friend.

As the smurfs began talking amongst themselves, Papa Smurf stepped in (as he usually had to).

"Now, my smurfs, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. The others might just be-"

"Actually, Papa Smurf, there is something to worry about. Loser is a smurfpire!" Scaredy shouted, nervous and angry at the same.

Everyone was surprised at such an outburst. Scaredy was an extremely quiet smurf, and he rarely ever shouted. Unfortunately, only half the smurfs recognized this seriousness.

"Yeah right. Cut out with that smurfpire nonsense." Irritated sighed. When could Scaredy open his eyes and see the world around him wasn't out to get him? It was just extremely lazy and wouldn't make him breakfast.

"I bet all my candy that I get this halloween that Loser isn't a smurfpire!" Unlucky cried.

"Taken." Gutsy replied, rather unenthusiastically. He was just quietly waiting for the other smurfs to catch up to speed on their situation. He lost hope they'd figure things out before another smurf got kidnapped.

"Well, I tell you all now, the problem is that Gargamel has turned Loser and Jokey into smurfpires! Scaredy barely escaped Loser and watched Brainy get taken, and chances are those smurfpires and their minions are coming again tonight!" Paranoid put in.

"What on earth are you talking about, Paranoid?" Papa Smurf responded.

"Last night, Papa, we were trying to warn you about that! But no! You smurfs didn't listen. And now, it seems that it's cost a few smurfs their lives."

"Hmm…" Papa smurf thought for a moment whether to believe him or not. It was Paranoid Smurf, and the pessimistic still occasionally tried to convince him Smurfette would eventually betray them.

"Look, Papa, I think they're telling the truth. Last night Jokey was acting really weird. He wanted to take me and Hefty on a walk. He was super serious, which isn't like Jokey at all." Smurfette pitched in.

"I mean, I'm not sure who to believe right now." Clumsy said.

"Me neither, bro." Hefty replied. "Jokey did act pretty strange."

Meanwhile, with new evidence, Papa Smurf came to a conclusion. "I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry. We can start by doing a toll. Who's missing?"

That statement took longer than expected to answer. While Farmer cooked in place of Greedy, Papa Smurf counted his smurfs, and only came up with eighty six. There were a hundred smurfs in smurf village, which meant that fourteen were missing. Among them were Wooly, Loser, Dopey, Winner, Timber, Greedy, Karate, Painter, Tracker, Jokey, Vanity, Carpenter, Psychologist, and Brainy.

"This is very strange indeed." Papa smurf observed. It'd make more sense if Jokey was gone with his usual friends, but a few of the missing smurfs simply detested Jokey, like Vanity. Perhaps what they were saying was true.

"Hey, Alchemist Smurf, I want to see you this afternoon. We might have to cook up some sort of antidote."

"Cook up an antidote? How're we supposed to find an antidote for a creature that we have no samples of, plus probably doesn't even exist? Has any smurf ever seen an actual vampire?" Alchemist smurf responded, frustrated. He didn't want to waste an entire afternoon cooking up some random potion mixture that probably wouldn't do anything anyways.

"We'll see, Alchemist. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa." Alchemist replied.

"And I expect all you smurfs to lock your doors tonight, and not to go outside after dark! Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Papa" the smurfs sighed. Many still didn't believe Scaredy. They were just annoyed at an early bedtime.

"Now enjoy a hearty breakfast." Papa Smurf smiled, as he left his smurfs to eat. Now they'd be safe while he could figure out exactly what to do. He suspected that Jokey was up to something again; Jokey always managed to make himself a ringleader over the other smurfs. The laughing smurf seemed to always have another trick up his sleeve.

 _But what if they're right? How will I convince my smurfs that they're in danger?_ Papa pondered as he walked over to his laboratory to start reading up on a possible cure.

After breakfast, the smurfs went about their usual business. Scaredy, Paranoid, and Smurfette got a few glances from the other smurfs, but didn't know what to do. That afternoon, Hefty decided he'd ask something again.

"Hey Smurfette! Wanna go smurf boarding?" Hefty asked.

"Sure Hefty! Who else is coming?"

Hefty beamed, excited he'd finally get some time to hang out with Smurfette. "Well, I thought it could just be me and-"

"Oy! I wanna go! Can I come alon'?" Gutsy asked, excited. A little smurf boarding was just what he needed to loosen up and forget about the smurfpire situation for a while. It was really starting to make him a sad smurf.

Right before Smurfette could respond, Clumsy, carrying a log over his shoulder to be put with the spare timber, waved his log to face Hefty and Smurfette and hit Unlucky right in the face, knocking him out cold. Clumsy never noticed, along with every other smurf.

"Oh, you guys are gonna smurfboard? Can I come? Please? Papa Smurf says he doesn't want us going into the forest alone." Clumsy explained to the group.

"Of course you guys can come! Who else is going, Hefty?" Smurfette questioned.

"Well, I didn't invite anyone else." Hefty responded, a little disappointed.

Smurfette just figured Hefty had planned to invite a few other smurfs, but he asked her first, then Gutsy and Clumsy interrupted. And now because four of them were already going, it was probably already enough people for him. The track only allowed one smurf to go at a time.

"Alright! I'll grab my spare barrel." Clumsy replied, confusing Gutsy. As Clumsy ran back to get his barrel, Gutsy spoke up.

"Wait! You smurf board with a barrel lad?" Gutsy inquired.

"Yup. It sure is a lot of fun." Clumsy turned back and responded.

"Now dat sounds just amazing! I'll bring a barrel too!" Gutsy exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Paranoid was preparing for the possible coming onslaught. Scaredy was following him; although Scaredy still feared Paranoid, he was becoming friends with Paranoid quickly.

"So, Handy, in exchange for some of the raw iron I've dug up from under my house, I want you to help me improve my defences."

Handy, through all of this, personally didn't believe the smurfpire tale. How could Gargamel find the power to transform a smurf? Gargamel was mostly limited to the ingredients in the forest. Chances were that Scaredy was trying to lure them out to the forest to reveal a massive prank from Jokey. Jokey had done a similar stunt before using Gutsy.

He and a few others had even been at Gargamel's house just a few days ago and saw him with Azrael as they took some of his gold to help Brainy make his speakers. Considering Gargamel was still in his home with Azrael, the duo hadn't taken a long trip outside the area to bring back any exotic materials for an elaborate spell.

The reason the smurf's fell short on gold was because although Miner's mineshaft produced plenty of gold, up until then Miner only discarded the precious ore, calling it a "useless no-good soft yellow metal."

However, despite the circumstances, Handy saw a great opportunity. He and most other smurfs had never seen Paranoid's house on the interior, and those who got to were told by Paranoid that it "must be kept secret," which it was, unlike virtually everything else in smurf village. Secrets always got out.

"I'll glady help you, Paranoid, but is there anyone else we're working with?"

Besides Scaredy, who worked for free, Paranoid used raw materials he had accumulated to attract Firefighter (since Timber was missing), Handy, Blacksmith, Pushover, and Mason Smurf to help reinforce his home.

Paranoid Smurf's house was very different from the typical smurf home. It looked much like a human home; it was rectangular in shape with a balcony over the front door, and a mushroom roof. A tall iron fence surrounded the place, keeping out any intruders. Besides that and the metal bars on the windows, his house was fairly normal. However, it wasn't very well kept, and was dark and dusty in the interior, since Paranoid was always busy improving his bunker, where he even slept. Much of his home was left untouched.

No smurf had been allowed down into his bunker, ever. Paranoid's house held a staircase in the front room by the door. Paranoid simply didn't want the layout of his home, much less his bunker, known to the common smurf, and he never felt it was necessary to get some help from them. He did need it now.

"Look, guys, follow me down the hall. We'll be talking in my workshop."

"Alright, Paranoid, sound's fine to me." Handy responded, a little excited. He was actually going to get to see what Paranoid's been building for years up to this point. Handy wondered if it would be just the engineering masterpiece he was expecting.

"Ok, so here's the thing. We all know about the smurfpires, and to be frank I don't care if you believe me or not. Either way, I want to improve my shelter, and to do that, I'm going to need some help. You all already know how much material I plan to give you for your hard work, so, simply put, here you guys go." Paranoid plopped some papers in front of the smurfs.

"I'd like those deadlines done by the end of the week. If you guys don't do the work, you don't get payed. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Paranoid, you are." Mason sighed. He figured that he'd be stuck making bricks, and he sure was. "Will I get to see your bunker, Paranoid? You know, I could deliver the bricks, maybe even-"

Paranoid thought while Mason talked, as if considering if his own answer would be appreciated. "Sorry, none of you will, except Scaredy." Paranoid replied. He didn't realize how misleading his offer was. Considering the frowns on the other smurfs faces, they were all expecting access to his bunker.

"So all this was some sort of trick to get some work outta us?" Blacksmith questioned. He didn't liked being tricked.

"No, I just assumed you all knew I wouldn't let you in the bunker. Obviously I was wrong." Paranoid honestly replied. "You don't have to do the work if you don't want to take my offer. Just please remember how little ore Miner comes up with. He's too busy exploring to do much actual mining and give you guys extra stores of materials."

"Hey, Paranoid, what do I do?" Pushover insisted. Pushover hadn't been given anything to do.

"Here's your mop, you'll be cleaning my house a bit, making it a little less dusty. I have other matters to attend to than to worry about sweeping my floor." Paranoid said, handing Pushover a mop and bucket.

"Do I have to?" Pushover questioned. He didn't want to be stuck doing somebody else's chores.

"No, you don't, Pushover." Handy replied. "Look, Paranoid, it is wrong to try to take advantage of-"

"Well, I guess if he doesn't do it, my house can just deteriorate even further. Do you want that, Pushover?"

"No." Pushover's answered.

"Good, then here's your mop, and I promise I'll try to find some way or another to make up for this buddy. Thank you for being such a reliable smurf." Paranoid quickly said, handing Pushover the mop. So much needed to get done, and Paranoid had so little time. He did plan to find a way to pay Pushover back eventually though.

"Ok, I'll do it." Pushover simply left the room to begin mopping in the hallway. Handy wanted to stand up for Pushover, but Paranoid had said he'd find a way to pay Pushover back, so it was probably not worth arguing anyways.

Instead, Handy focused on the sketch that Paranoid had given to him. _Interesting, I suppose I at least know one thing Paranoid's gonna keep in that stronghold of his._ Handy thought to himself. It wasn't a complete loss after all.

While the smurfs worked and played, and while Jokey was enjoying the depths of Miner's mineshaft, Loser the Smurfpire was struggling.

"Oh, this shelter is terrible! Just terrible!" Loser exclaimed. Since he couldn't find any caves to shelter himself from the daylight, the smurfs had to create a miniature tent around him and pile leaves to make sure no sunlight got through. While his smurfs waited outside (they were minions, but still normal smurfs), it was very crowded alone in the tent. And hot. Oh, how Loser hated the heat.

"What can we do, master?" Winner replied. Loser figured Winner would make a great second-in-command, considering he was good at just about everything.

"Hmm, I guess I should begin preparing for attack. Perhaps the smurfs won't have learned of our exploits by then. I want Dopey, Brainy, Tracker, and Greedy to gather some leaves for camouflage. Tracker, you will be in charge of that group. Also, gather some food and water for yourselves and make some weapons. Bows and spears will do."

"Meanwhile, I want you, Carpenter, Wooly, and Psychologist to begin turning this camp into an outpost. I expect a treehouse with no windows and one door for us to live in. It should have a hatch leading to the roof" Loser continued. Turning into a smurfpire had really changed Loser; he actually wasn't much of a loser anymore. Much.

"And tonight, one of you joins me and becomes a smurfpire. You see, I'm _very_ hungry. I need my fill of blood" Loser cackled, giving a cliche evil laugh that was simply a part of being a villain.

"Well? You guys gonna go do my bidding?" Loser inquired. But he received no answer, because they had already left to do their jobs, as any well-behaved mind-controlled smurf would do. Loser smiled, thinking he would soon become the smurf's new king. Of course, Jokey thought the same thing as he resided in the mines and cackled, while his slaves went out to collect supplies, just like Loser's.

 **I apologize for how late this was: Not only did it take me a long time (until Friday night) to finish the next chapter I was working on, but I forgot to upload this one. So this chapter just sat there over the weekend, even though it was completely ready. At least I'm content with what I got done over the weekend; I did I lot of rewriting but finally am content with what I came up with.**

 **What I'm curious is about the lack of support I received compared to when I did my Mystery series. Does anybody besides the smallest handful of people even like this story? I'm pretty sure my Mystery series had about 4,000 less words, but received double the reviews, which says it's more popular (by the way, I am still working on that one, but this series is currently a priority, so I've made little progress).**

 **In any case, I plan on always eventually finishing what I started, so this won't ever be abandoned. Thank you for reading, it says that you probably find this story entertaining, and I will see you all next time.**

 **Anyways, now that that is over, I might as well say the "rules" of the smurfpires: They have the power of mind control, but the smurfpire must look into the victims's eyes to take control of them. The mind control begins to wear off after awhile of being away from their master, but they also will be free once the smurfpire is dead or they give the smurf their free will back. Smurfpires don't have a reflection in a mirror, hate garlic, and love the cold. The only way to kill them is by driving a wooden stake through their heart.**

 **This mind control extends to taking control of other smurfpires as well, and Loser and Jokey won't ever lose control of their slave after turning their victim into another smurfpire. The only way to lose their minion then is if the master dies or they give the smurf their free will back. Sorry if this is extremely confusing; I think you'll see what I'm going for as the story progresses. And that wraps things up; hope you all have a great day!**


	7. The kidnapping

**Chapter 7 is ready! Since I still have no reviews to talk about, I might as well give credit to somebody who didn't review (unless they did both) but still is showing a lot of support. I want to thank whoever is following this story, because it means to me that you find this story entertaining, and you want to see more (I'm sure there's more of you out there, but how am I supposed to know if you're coming back or simply find my writing boring)? And every bit helps in a world where audiences *cough cough* barely give reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: The smurfs and all related characters belong to Peyo.**

"Say, Clumsy, I don't remember ever smurf boardin' with you. You any good?" Gutsy asked Clumsy.

"I'm… interesting. Sometimes I do really good, but other times I don't do so good." Clumsy replied. He always kept the phrase "Safety third" under his belt when it came to smurf boarding. First came fun, and second was how cool he looked to his friends.

"So where are we going? The usual spot? Or wanna go to that new one Explorer smurf found?" Smurfette asked.

"I'll do whatever you wanna do, Smurfette" Hefty replied, a tenderness in his voice.

"Don't be weird laddie." Gutsy told Hefty. He really did act strange around Smurfette for whatever reason.

"You don't be weird." Hefty replied, accidently turning all the smurfs to silence. After some more time, Clumsy spoke up again.

"Um, hey guys, I forgot I had to help the other Smurf's finish repairing the dam. So I'm gonna go do that. I'll try to hang out with you guys some other time." Clumsy said, a little sad he wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends.

As he ran back the way they came, Clumsy asked, "By the way, in case we finish early, which spot are we going to again?"

"We're goin' ta the new spot." Gutsy responded. He liked change; and believed that his fellow smurfs would be too polite to answer themselves.

 **(I can't figure out a gentle way to put it in the story, so I'll just say it here; the "new spot" is the location Hefty, Smurfette, Clumsy, and Brainy are smurf boarding at during the beginning of "Smurf's: The Lost Village")**

As Hefty, Smurfette, and Gutsy continued on their path, Loser's servants were collecting supplies for their master.

"Greedy! We should give all the food to our leader!" Brainy exclaimed as Greedy shoved a handful of wild blueberries into his mouth, devouring them all.

"Master said we should gather food and water for ourselves." Greedy replied, shoving another handful of the stuff into his mouth.

"Hey guys, what're we supposed to be looking for again? Didn't he say to collect sticks for him?" Dopey butt in. He was the least intelligent of all the smurfs, and he struggled to remember the simplest of tasks.

"No, he told us to gather leaves, food, water, and create weapons. So we are going to follow his instructions. We've already created spears, so we're going to focus on food, water, and leaves. Everything will go in our backpacks" Tracker responded. Since Loser had said Tracker was in charge, all three of them shut up and continued their scavenging.

Then Tracker started sniffing the air. As the village's tracker, he'd learned to magnify his senses in the forest, including his smell. He smelled something peculiar, something very familiar…

"I smell other smurfs nearby." Tracker noted. He didn't know what to do; he never got orders to catch a smurf. But he believed his master would be proud if he brought one of them back as a captive. Part of getting promoted by Loser as a lieutenant meant that he got a little of his free will back.

"Follow me and climb this tree." Tracker ordered. He remembered some of the few times he's had to ambush somebody, and they were most effective from above.

Greedy stuggled to climb the tree. "So… Hard… Must… Follow… Orders!" he exclaimed, face red from exertion. Greedy was probably the the second fattest of the smurfs, with only Obese Smurf taking the cake as heaviest smurf.

"Shut up!" Tracker quietly hissed. An ambush was supposed to be a stealthy thing, and it was hard to stay hidden with idiots like Greedy calling out for everyone to hear. Unfortunately, nearly everybody nearby did hear Greedy.

However, Clumsy was a rather oblivious smurf. He heard Greedy, and paused to listen, but heard nothing more and continued walking.

"Doot do do do, gonna do some work." Clumsy sung to himself, rolling his barrel in front of him.

Then Dopey smurf accidentally fell from the tree in front of Clumsy, landing flat on Clumsy's barrel, completely demolishing the thing. Dopey groaned and rolled over to face Clumsy.

"Dopey? What're you doing here? Everyone else said you were missing." Clumsy pointed out. He hadn't put two and two together that Dopey would theoretically be under the smurfpire's control. That's when Greedy fell on Clumsy, hitting him hard.

"Oof! Get off of me Greedy! What's going on? Why are you guys all hiding up there?"

Tracker facepalmed himself, disappointed in his collegues. "Come on, let's get him back to King Smurfpire." _At least our ambush worked, even if it wasn't very sneaky_ Tracker noted.

However, as Dopey and Greedy grabbed Clumsy's arms to drag him off, a few more smurfs emerged from the forest. They were the Jokey's smurfs; Timber, Fisher, Vanity, and Painter.

"Surprise!" Timber yelled, double-sided axe over his head, as Karate gave Dopey a running side kick to the head and Vanity tackled Greedy. While Dopey was knocked out cold, Greedy managed to stay on his feet. His own weight sometimes came in handy.

"Timber! Thank goodness, these guys are trying to smurf me!" Clumsy yelled. He didn't realize their intent wasn't on saving him.

"My word! Greedy, run!" Tracker shouted from above. Because Greedy was slow, Tracker and Brainy jumped down and tried to fight the smurfs off. While they covered Greedy's escape, the attackers managed to drag Clumsy and Dopey off.

 _Our master won't be pleased_ Tracker thought as they retreated into the forest, one smurf down. Perhaps Tracker would be on Loser's menu tonight.

"Hey! Let go of me! What are you smurfs doing? Help! Help!" Clumsy screamed and kicked as Vanity and Fisher dragged him away to a horrible fate.

Meanwhile, Smurfette, Gutsy, and Hefty were having fun, unaware of what was happening.

"So what do I do when my barrel's gone?" Gutsy asked. He had managed to smash the thing to pieces at the end of the track.

"Well, when Clumsy loses his, he usually just watches us. But if you want, you can borrow my smurfboard for a bit." Smurfette offered. She was getting a little tired of smurf boarding anyways.

"No, it's alright, you can keep it." Gutsy replied. It wouldn't be fair for him to take the smurfboard. It was hers, after all.

"Hey guys, check this out" Hefty announced to them both as he went down the slope. The branch gradually twirled around, creating a few loops. After passing the loops, Hefty went off a ramp and managed to do a triple flip before landing.

"Nice job laddie! That was pretty good." Gutsy complimented. Hefty smiled in return; surely if Gutsy smurf, the smurfboarding king, thought that was a nice trick, Smurfette did too.

 _Why do I care so much about what Smurfette thinks?_ Hefty caught himself. It really did make no sense to him. Maybe spending more time with her would eventually give him the answer? He really didn't know what to do.

Thankfully, nobody seemed to notice him deep in thought. In the meantime, Smurfette had run up to the front of the course. "You think that's good? Beat this" Smurfette challenged. She leapt off, taking the same course as Hefty, and at the end of the track, she kicked her legs out in opposite directions while her board spun in the air. She landed and the smurfboard dragged itself to a halt, looking back to face Hefty and Gutsy.

"Well? What'd you think?" Smurfette questioned, smiling. They were kind of just staring at her, mouths open.

Gutsy applauded Smurfette. "Say, lassie, that's impressive! Good luck tryin' ta beat that, Hefty." Gutsy snickered. "Ya gotta teach me how ta do dat sometime Smurfette!"

Hefty, meanwhile, appeared in a bit of a daze. He snapped out of it. "Um, yeah, I guess I'll have to try to beat that, won't I?"

"Yup" they both replied.

"Alright, then-"

"Say, sorry ta interrupt, but didn't Clumsy say Papa Smurf instructed 'im not to go in the forest alone before we left?" Gutsy inquired.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he did." Smurfette responded, a little worried as she remembered the threat that supposedly lurked in the darkness.

"Relax guys! What's the worst that could happen? Don't smurfpires only come out at night?" Hefty butt in. "Besides, didn't he tell us only to worry about that after sundown? We haven't even eaten lunch yet."

"Sure, maybe, but I'm not lettin' pure assumption cause us trouble again, like it did wit' Loser and Jokey! I'm gonna make sure the lad's alright. I need to grab my smurfboard at home anyways." And with that, Gutsy began to walk off.

"Come on Gutsy, Hefty's right, Clumsy should be fine." Smurfette called after him. They were only starting to have fun. "You don't have to leave."

"Sorry, Smurfette, but I havta do this." Gutsy responded, not looking back.

"Suit yourself." Hefty told him as Gutsy walked away. He originally wanted to come here with just Smurfette anyways.

As Gutsy left and continued back down the road, after about half an hour he saw something peculiar. A smashed barrel. What on earth could it be doing here in the middle of the forest?

"My word, what have they done to you Clumsy?" Gutsy gasped as he realized his friend's terrible fate. What was Gutsy going to do? Clumsy was a good smurf; he always meant well for everyone else. And Clumsy was always involved in something; he was the smurf nearly everyone got along with. And one of Gutsy's closest friends.

Gutsy wiped a tear from his eye; there was only one thing he could do.

 **Chapter 7 is over! So, I have to say this: It took long yet again because I plan to release chapter 9 with chapter 10. This is because chapter 9 is short, but I feel it'd be best as a standalone chapter. I'm not just making excuses anymore; now there's extra work to go along with it. Chapter 10 is currently about halfway finished. Without further ado, thank you for supporting my fanfic, it truly means the world to me, please follow/favorite/review if this story is good enough to deserve it, and I will see you all next time in chapter 8! Goodbye!**


	8. The accident

**Hello everybody, I know it's been a _long_ time, but chapter 8 is here. I wanna explain why I've been gone so long, so I'll keep it short and simple. The first week and a half I was gone was because finals were coming up, so I had to study for those. After that, some family came over and in general I've had a good winter break. I haven't given up on writing, but I've shifted focus almost solely to my Mystery series. I plan to completely finish and polish that before I release it, and immediately work on my next project after that.**

 **I've slowed production on this story simply because I haven't received a lot of support for this story, especially in the past few chapters. I see this story as a tangled mess, and I'm surprised that some of you have garbled this done and still read my fanfic. I wanna do the best I can, so moving past this is the easy way to do that. However, I'm not abandoning this, so eventually it'll be finished, before I release my Mystery story. Chapter twelve is nearly done, I'll release the next chapter when I'm almost done with chapter thirteen, and I hope you guys understand my point of view of this situation. If you don't like my plan and wanna see more of this story faster, please at least tell me why in the reviews. A lack of communication can lead to frustration on both ends. Thank you for still supporting this fanfic.**

 **Reviews:**

 **(Might as well list as none to show my point that ppl don't seem to like this story, which is fine)**

 **Disclaimer: The smurfs and all related characters belong to Peyo. Hope you enjoy reading!**

"Try topping this!" Hefty roared, about to go down the ramp for the fifth time now. He was going to attempt to take a different route on the course to the left, which would lead up a tree. Then he'd grab the nose of the board to point straight down, to hit the roots extending out by the bottom of the tree and make a good landing.

"Hefty, Smurfette, we have to go home now! Clumsy's been smurfnapped!" Gutsy screamed, entering the course.

"Huh? What?" Hefty looked over at Gutsy as he spoke, and lost his concentration, causing him to lose control of the smurfboard and start tumbling down the hill screaming.

"Hefty!" Smurfette screamed, watching Hefty hit the ground again and again. Eventually, he fell off the tree branch and plunged to the ground. Hefty unfortunately had a long way to fall.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Hefty?" Smurfette rushed over to Hefty to find him laying on his back, unmoving. Hefty mumbled something unintelligible in return.

"Great, just ta thing we need now." Gutsy muttered as he went over. He noticed a lump starting to form on the back of Hefty's head.

"We have to get him to Doctor Smurf. Who knows if he's alright?" Smurfette told Gutsy, worried for Hefty.

"Yup, let's get him back, an' hurry while we're at it. We might be next." Gutsy warned Smurfette, who just remembered then why Gutsy had ran back.

"Oh Gutsy, you better be right about this smurfpire thing, because it'd be just terrible if you just got Hefty hurt over nothing." Smurfette warned Gutsy, grunting as they picked Hefty up. He was really heavy.

She knew Hefty hated having to recover from accidents; once when Gargamel caught Hefty, he broke Hefty's arm before she and some others could save him. Hefty had spent the next few weeks asking around for work, bored with nothing else to do. The only thing that saved him from boredom was "a fast recovery caused from being such a healthy smurf" as Doctor smurf had said himself.

As Smurfette and Gutsy took Hefty back to the village, they found no danger on the way home, although Gutsy swore to them that he heard something in the bushes to their right. When they got back, there were rather curious smurfs at the village.

"So what's wrong? He hurt himself smurf boarding?" Handy innocently inquired from the top of a ladder as they carried Hefty past him. Hefty was a good friend of his, and he worried for him.

"Actually, I kinda distracted 'im as he was going down the slope. He should be just fine." Gutsy responded, moving forwards. First they'd drop Hefty off to Doctor Smurf, then they'd talk to Papa immediately thereafter, to tell him Clumsy was gone.

After knocking on Doctor Smurf's door, followed by a "I'll be there in a minute!" Doctor smurf came to the door. He looked different than the average smurf; Doctor had a white lab coat on, with a stethoscope. He wore the same white cap and pair of trousers, but his hat had a hat mirror on it too.

Doctor had been treating Unlucky smurf for a terrible bonk on the head; Unlucky said all he remembered was walking along, before seeing a log appear out of nowhere a split second before being knocked out.

"My my, I see Hefty's sustained quite the fall." Doctor noted as they took him inside. "Nothing's broken, right? Because then we're gonna have a serious problem if he wasn't taken here in a stretcher even though he broke a bone." Doctor added.

"Uh, sorry, we don't know." Gutsy replied. Neither of them had thought of that.

Doctor only sighed as he laid Hefty down into one of his beds, a few spaces away from Unlucky. If Hefty had broken a bone in his tumble, carrying him back the way they did would not only further the injury, it would make it _much_ more painful as well.

"Alright, when he wakes up I'll be able to tell you how long he'll be in for." Doctor told Smurfette and Gutsy. He simply assumed they'd wonder how long Hefty would be in bed and ask him; most other smurfs did.

"Ok, got it Doc" Gutsy said as they walked out of the room, a little hurriedly. They believed that telling Papa Smurf about Clumsy should be a priority; their friend was gone!

"Oh! And if you can, tell Miner smurf to get some spotted shrooms from his caves. The stuff makes an excellent anti-infectant if Papa or Alchemist can get their hands on it." Doctor mentioned. Hefty had some cuts and bruises, and the last thing they needed was him getting any infected wounds.

"Don't worry, we'll tell him." Smurfette assured Doctor, closing the door behind them.

"I wonder if Papa will believe us when we say that Clumsy is gone." Smurfette said as they walked through smurf village.

"Oh come on, did ya see the look on 'is face when you backed us up earlier, Smurfette? You really looked like you made the difference. Besides that, Papa trusts you. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Smurfette smiled, proud of what she accomplished. If she hadn't stepped up, perhaps Papa Smurf wouldn't believe them.

"No problem, I just worry about the other smurfs. I mean, Papa can drag 'em to do whatever he wants, but in the end they won't hustle til' they see what's right in front of them." Gutsy continued.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to think of something." Smurfette replied, a new hope in her.

"What do you mean Clumsy is gone?" Papa smurf questioned back to Gutsy. The duo had found their way to their leader's home, and when they got there Papa was researching some books with Alchemist, which was a good sign for them. One of the covers had a picture of some sort of big, hairy monster on the cover.

"What I mean, Papa, is that halfway to the smurf boarding course, Clumsy came back ta do some work on the dam, an' when we left the course to return home, we came across a smashed barrel, which is almost certainly his. I believe there was some kind of fight goin' on. Besides that, we asked Nosy smurf if he's seen Clumsy, an' he hasn't at all since he left with us. The smurf is gone"

Nosy smurf was the village lookout, who spent a lot of time nosing into everyone else's business from his watchtower instead of watching for danger. He was so into everyone's business that he sometimes missed it when a big threat was nearby, but he usually did his job well enough.

"My word, can this get any worse?" Papa smurf held his head down and put his two middle fingers between his furrowed eyebrows. At this rate, there was no lying low, and hoping this would all blow over; if smurfs were just gonna disappear one by one, something had to be done. He already sent Nobody smurf, the sneakiest smurf in the village, to check on Gargamel's lair to see if the missing smurfs were captured by him, but his spy had found nothing.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I assure you both I want to do whatever I can to get him back, but for now I'm busy on other important matters, and need some space. I want you two to organize a search party and go looking for him at Gargamel's."

"Of course. Thank's Papa" both replied at the same time. Papa shut the door.

"Who was at the door? And what did they want?" Alchemist asked as Papa came back over. He was laying on the floor, reading one of Papa's many books.

"It was Gutsy and Smurfette, and they said that Clumsy went missing while he was alone in the forest." Papa honestly replied.

 _I think I'll have to get Nobody to check on Gargamel's lair again, just to be sure Clumsy hasn't stumbled into one of Gargamel's traps._ Papa noted. Gargamel always had traps laid out in the forest, from snares to nets to much more; while they were mostly for catching animals so the wizard could feed himself, every once in a while Gargamel tried making traps specifically for smurfs, which had varying degrees of success.

"Why not just call him Sneaky smurf? I mean, that's his talent, right?" Alchemist inquired. "Nobody" wasn't a very good name in Alchemist's opinion; Sneaky smurf sounded like a much better name to him. It made Nobody sound more heroic.

"Hmm, I never thought of that. I'll have to ask Nobody about it later." Papa answered. For now, Papa just had to worry about two things: Any possible cures, and the best way to keep his smurfs safe. If he had them all stay at smurf village, they'd possibly run out of food, raw materials like firewood, or even potion ingredients, all of which could be needed by them later. Although Miner was taking the day off, should he make Miner take a longer break from his caverns until this ordeal was over with? And what of other smurfs like Tracker and Explorer? There were many things to consider.

 _Wait, no, Tracker is missing_ Papa realized. It was hard to keep track of which of his smurfs were still in smurf village, and who was gone. He only sighed and realized he should get back to work with Alchemist, so he could think about this tonight before going to sleep. That's when he did most of his thinking.

"Say, Papa, is everything alright?" Alchemist asked. Papa was being very quiet, deep in thought.

"Yes, Alchemist, everything is alright. Let's just get back to work." Papa responded, rather quietly. Then they continued their research.

"I guess there's nothing else to do but get a few smurfs to help us look for Clumsy." Smurfette said, breaking the silence as they strolled away. The idea that Clumsy was captured by Gargamel hadn't gone through their heads; it was a very plausible thing to happen. Gargamel didn't check that part of the forest regularly, but still did from time to time.

"Hey, Miner, by the way, Doctor said he wants you to get some spotted shrooms from the caves for Hefty." Smurfette told Miner as they walked past each other. Many smurfs were about, doing their usual business in Smurf Village. Miner was currently going to Blacksmith's to see if some of his new mining gear was ready to be picked up. The spelunker was on his last pickaxe, because his others either broke or were lost as he explored the caves.

"Alright, I'll be sure ta do that on my next trip." Miner replied. His voice held an Irish accent, but his voice was a bit higher pitched than Gutsy's, and his accent was a little less strong. He usually had a bit of dirt on him, and held a candle on his hat, as a light source. "Plenty o' spotted shrooms down there if you know where ta look."

"Hey Handy! Clumsy's gone missing, so Papa's having us check Gargamel's. Wanna come?" Smurfette innocently asked. Handy was still up on his ladder, hammering away.

Handy had a lot of work to do without taking this trip (he hadn't even gotten started on Paranoid's task), but his friend was in danger. That was a priority.

"Of course I'll go!" Handy said, resting the hammer on the roof and coming down the ladder. He was very curious why Papa wouldn't just have Harmony make an announcement requesting volunteers, but decided he'd ask Smurfette on the way there.

"You know Gutsy, I think Clumsy _is_ at Gargamel's. And now we're going to save him." Smurfette remarked, with a newfound joy in her voice. "I mean, how on earth would a smurfpire get to him if they burn up in sunlight, right? Sure the forest provide shade, but not enough."

"You guys and your smurfpire talk; of course Clumsy is at Gargamel's! He's in trouble, but as long as we hurry and don't screw up I'm sure Clumsy will be alright." Handy responded.

Gutsy just continued to look ahead; he personally didn't think they'd find Clumsy, but decided not to be a soursmurf.

"Well, I suppose we better go find some more help to do just dat." Gutsy said, ending the conversation. Smurfette caught on to what Gutsy was thinking, and stayed quiet. _He_ _has_ _to be at Gargamel's. We are going to find Clumsy, and Hefty'll smurf him a lesson for getting caught like that. Things will be relatively the same, and then we can worry about our other problems._ Smurfette thought to herself. She had to stay positive, to not let this get her down. Of course, putting faith into something you don't know is true doesn't always pan out.

 **Anyways, that's it. Chapter nine was originally half the size of a normal chapter but for pacing It's about normal size now. I'm much happier with that chapter than the rest of my story, and I hope you'll see why. Please show me support in the form of favoriting/Reviewing/following (And yes, I noticed someone is now following my story, thank you) and I hope you can forgive me for being gone for three and a half weeks!**


	9. A Clumsy surprise

**Geez, it's been so long... The commentary down below was made about a month earlier, when I first created this. I will have a huge update note at the end explaining my absence, and my future plans. For now, hopefully this old piece I made is alright!**

 **Here is chapter 9. I hope you guys can tell me if this is too much for K+ age rating; I'm going to try to keep details out of the gore, so that you guys have to use your imagination. This means that whatever you come up with came from your own brain, so therefore I'm not adding many gory thoughts, and I am not in the wrong. This really isn't that bad, as I am implying, but it might be to the 4th grader reading this.**

 **The main thing is I want the story to be fitting to the smurf's universe, so adding gore isn't part of that for a series like the Smurfs. However, there is a criteria that has to be met to try to make this as impacting as intended. This scene happens** _ **during**_ **chapter 10, not before. It's kind of a spin off from the main plot, but I thought it'd be a cool take on the world. Disclaimer: The smurfs and all related characters belong to Peyo. Hope you enjoy!**

Clumsy woke up with a gasp. He looked around, to find himself on a lazily made bed, bloodstained. A single lit torch on a stalagmite revealed he was in some sort of cavern; besides that it was pitch black. After calming down, Clumsy noticed how quiet it was; he heard the dripping of water nearby, smelled the terrible stench around him, and felt the straw bed under him. _Wait, straw bed, how the heck did it get all the way down here?_ Clumsy pondered. Then he remembered. The kicking, the screaming, the pain… They ignored all of it, as if they weren't his friends anymore. They brought him here as some sort of prisoner.

 _I have to get out of here, before they come back!_ After getting up with a bit of pain, the smurf stumbled and grabbed the torch. For some reason Clumsy felt weak and dizzy, so he leaned against the stalagmite holding the torch a while. After catching his breath, he started moving through the darkness; Clumsy shook from fear and his breaths were weak and gaspy.

The cavern was massive; he couldn't even see the ceiling. As he continued, he heard flowing water to his left, which he decided to ignore. Lots of the monsters he heard of Papa's stories lived in underground rivers, so it was probably for the best. He didn't understand how Miner could stand coming down here all the time; it was simply creepy. The world swirled a bit, and Clumsy saw a few spots. He kept going.

As Clumsy continued on his path, he saw a cave mouse; he remembered Miner telling him of these. "You see, these things are probably the cutest and most innocent things down there. One of 'em even led me out of the cave when I got lost a couple months ago! So can I keep him Papa? Please?"

"No, Miner, think of the creature's family. They must be wondering where he is and are worried sick. Please put him back." Papa had responded, rather bluntly. Clumsy was in luck; maybe this thing would get him to safety.

"Um, hey there, little fella…" The mouse, immediately upon turning around and seeing Clumsy, gave a screech and ran off into the darkness. _What got into him? Now I have no guide to get me outta here! There must be something else here that'll help me…_ As Clumsy continued his journey, he thought of all the stories Papa read to him when he was still a little smurf. All the mystical creatures out there. Maybe he'd run into of one them.

 _And maybe they won't be so friendly_ Clumsy thought, reminding himself again he needed to leave this place. Looking ahead, he saw two different tunnels; one had a trail of blood going across the ground for a few feet. Clumsy chose to go the other way.

Clumsy's eyes darted everywhere, looking for anything that'd hurt him. He saw nothing, but there were so many stalagmites and stalactites to hide behind… he didn't want to think about it. As luck would have it, the path continued up and up and up… Until there was light at the end of the trail. Looking out of the cave entrance, Clumsy saw six smurfs far away in the forest. He was able to tell from appearance there were Smurfette, Gutsy, Explorer, and a couple others… Now he had his freedom.

"Hey guys! Guys! Over here!" Clumsy shouted, raising his hands over his head and jumping for joy. They didn't seem to be able to hear him, so Clumsy decided he'd have to get closer. However, just as he was about to pass into the light, someone revealed themselves to him from the darkness.

"Hello there Clumsy… Remember me?"

Upon darting around, Clumsy saw Jokey; but the new smurf in front of him had little resemblance to his old friend. Now Jokey was dressed just as a smurfpire, in a black coat, trousers, and hat. His eyes were red, his skin turned a sickly pale… As he took the details in, Clumsy slowly stepped back in fear. And felt a burning sensation upon the back of his foot reaching the sunlight right outside the cave.

"OW ow ow!" Clumsy's held his foot, which was smoldering. What happened?

"Ah, you see Clumsy, it's a little too late for you to go back and live a normal life…" Jokey began, slowly. His tone of voice had completely changed as well. He talked slowly and methodically, like a wolf stalking its prey. Clumsy didn't feel safe.

"What the heck are you talking about? Please don't hurt me!" Clumsy replied, afraid. He didn't understand; why did leaving the cave burn him? Maybe it'd be better if he went around and left another way through the cave? In any case, there was little hope for him now. He was trapped.

"You might just want to check your neck." Jokey replied, licking a little red liquid off his finger. Clumsy felt like he was going to vomit.

Clumsy slowly touched his neck on the left side trembling; and felt nothing. When he checked the right, a surprise came back to him. Dried blood ran down.

"What did you do to me?" Clumsy questioned, panic building in his voice. "What did you do to me?!"

"You know very well what's happened to you. How do you think you've managed to stay so calm? I've given you a gift. You're much less stupid now. And so, I offer you the only life you can receive. Will you join me in my conquest? I'm sure you'll find your new source of nutrition _very_ satisfying. And remember, there _are_ consequences if you choose otherwise." Jokey threatened. He started walking over to Clumsy, to shake his hand.

Clumsy paused, unsure. He felt the strangest obligation to shake the hand, and join him… Was what he was doing really so bad? Anybody else would do the same thing in his place. And what choice did he have?

 _No, get out of my head, get out!_ Clumsy screamed back at the voice. None of his friends would betray him like this. He didn't care if they wouldn't accept him, and keep him away; he wasn't going to hurt them. They'd already done so much for him…

"No" the smurf firmly responded, stone faced. He would gladly die for his fellow smurfs. He moved his hand back, to signify his strength.

Jokey scowled. "I was hoping you'd see common sense, Clumsy, so I could rule you under your own accord, but I guess you'll be just like the rest! Nothing but a common slave!" Jokey was about to try his mind control; but Clumsy charged at him, screaming and flailing his arms, ready to fight. Jokey simply side-stepped and held his leg out, tripping Clumsy.

Clumsy rolled over, looking straight into Jokey's eyes, backing up as much as he could. This was Jokey's perfect opportunity. He began brainwashing Clumsy; but found resistance. Much more than the other smurfs. Clumsy's transformation must've strengthened his mind, Jokey reasoned.

"Will… you… just… give… up!" Jokey screamed. Clumsy couldn't move, too focused on the fear and determination to hang out to his own thoughts. A massive headache was building up for both of them; Clumsy was giving every last ounce he had. And he sure did. But Jokey was the first Smurfpire, transformed by Gargamel's potion. This made him more evil, and more powerful than Clumsy. And so Clumsy's mind cracked, just like the rest.

 _Will my friends be okay?_ Was Clumsy's last competent thought. If Clumsy had managed to get back, Papa would know for sure smurfpires were on the loose. But now, Jokey still had the element of surprise. His friends were in real trouble. And with that, Clumsy fell unconscious, mind exhausted of all the willpower he had. Jokey grinned. He knew he had won Clumsy now. He could feel it. And first, Jokey would take another meal from Clumsy; why not? Friendship wasn't an option anymore. Jokey now knew the other smurfs would never accept him, even as their own kin. But they were still going to be his minions. Every last one of them.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because I spent a little while longer trying to make this as good as possible. This is what my writing would be if I imposed the rule "quality over quantity" to a small extent. So what do you think of it? Like this better than the other chapters? Should I put more care (and more time) into every chapter? Are you sick and tired of me begging for feedback?**

 **Because I'm too lazy to combine everything, I'll just say the above paragraph is also old. I want to say this: I've been gone so long because I've made leaps and bounds with my Mystery series. It will be in multiple parts, with part one about two thirds of the way completed. I completely rewrote the thing from scratch, and I am proud to say it contains a full plot outside of the Smurfs, many new characters (hopefully they're alright!), and what I believe is a much better start to my story. However, I also realize that I've basically abandoned this story; and that isn't okay.**

 **I've already put many hours into this project; and currently I am working on a chapter thirteen, after leaving this thing undisturbed for a little over a month. I also said this would be done before I release my Mystery series, partially since I am hoping to put this in the same universe as a sort of unrelated prequel, with the same smurf OC's. Therefore, my efforts are moving back to this story besides just my Mystery series. This won't be abandoned. I haven't abandoned the website... Don't worry, I'm still here!**


	10. Before Clumsy's end

**The big 10 is here! The double-digiter! The milestone of my progression! I don't have much to say about this one: I already explained what was happening beforehand in chapter 9. Except, of course, I can't forget reviews! Thanks to all of you, it feels really good to get positive feedback from ya'll. Here's the first:**

seilornyan chapter 8 . Jan 17

Hi epicknight23 ,I really like your fic,it's interesting and great ,I hope it continues.

 **Well, I mean, not sure what to say besides thank you! Lately I've questioned the quality of my content, considering that perhaps other writers put a lot of time into the little details to pump out very well conditioned single chapters about once a month, but it's great to see that I'm proved wrong in doubting myself!**

FreakingCrazy chapter 8 . Feb 17

I like how you jump from smurf to smurf easily and how you give everyone their own sort of voice. The word choices reflect the characters, and the interactions are interesting to see.

 **I'm surprised I got a positive review after so long! It's great to see that it's been noticed that I try to focus my characters around a character or two, and change word choice based on the character's perspective. I personally find it to be very well-fitting of my style of writing, and now that I think about it, I suppose that's perhaps one of my biggest strengths! Although sometimes I actually find that I'm trying to explain a smurf's perspective even though they aren't the main character of that section of writing. Just a natural habit, I guess!**

 **There's definitely lot of key details things that changed when I started writing, so far in two great leaps of change; I'm going to do a recap of the making of this story after it's done, as a fun little thing to do. So please tune into that if that's cool to you; I'll try to keep it as entertaining as possible. Disclaimer: The smurfs and all related characters belong to Peyo, Irritated smurf was my idea, please don't sue me, and I hope ya'll like this chapter as much as the last!**

"I swear, all these smurfs ever want me to do is cook bricks, bricks and more bricks." Mason shoveled some more clay to be fired. "Maybe every once in a while I could get a break? I don't see any of them ever make any smurfing bricks!" Mason moped, alone, inside, sweating while smelting bricks, more bricks. He almost never had any free time because some disaster or another managed to destroy a smurf's mushroom, and then it was just more bricks to be made. And nobody ever gave him a helping hand.

"I mean seriously, all Lazy does is sleep all day and he gets away with it. How come they don't make him smelt bricks all day! It'd be a wake-up call for his lazy bones."

"Huh? Did someone say my name?" Lazy got up from a nearby barrel that Mason thought was storing some of his clay. Instead it was storing the most sluggish smurf in the village. At least Obese smurf did easy tasks like sweep Mason's porch and whatnot; Lazy did nothing.

"How in smurf's name did you end up in there?" Mason questioned Lazy.

"I don't know, I- I, guess I just sorta fell asleep in here." Lazy yawned. The reality was he was hiding from doing some sort of work the others had asked of him. Mason knew it.

"Well guess what buddy? You got the job as village mason for the rest of the day. Here's my hat." Mason then handed Lazy his light gray hat, and left. Mason knew he couldn't go far, because Lazy was too lazy to work for long, but maybe if Mason checked back often and didn't let Lazy fall asleep, the bum would do his job. Mason had shown him how to smelt bricks before, so Lazy couldn't make any excuses for not getting his work done.

"Do I get any reward?" Lazy inquired.

"Yup, a good night's sleep after a day of hard work!" Mason shouted back. He was gonna go play smurfball with a few of the other smurfs, then deliver the bricks to Paranoid's place at the end of the day. Mason would ask the others for help, of course, but smurfs seemed to be silent when he complained about his work conditions. Once, he even heard Firefighter say there were two Irritated smurfs in smurf village, unaware that Mason was nearby. When Mason asked who, Firefighter was silent. And that's when Mason realized nobody cared. He resented nearly every smurf in smurf village after that.

Although it was all due the next day, Mason had gotten a big chunk of the work done already and believed Lazy, despite his inefficiencies, could finish it before suppertime, if he didn't slack off as per usual. As per usual.

In the meantime, Hefty had woken up and was getting a checkup with Doctor.

"Does this hurt?" Doctor asked, putting some pressure on Hefty's right ankle. Although the tough guy seemed to be fine just about everywhere else, Hefty seemed to have some sort of sprain on his ankle.

"A bit, but it's nothing big. I'm sure I'm okay." Hefty responded.

"Well, can you walk on it?" Doctor replied.

"Uh, yeah, just fine." Hefty responded after getting up. Doctor knew Hefty pretty well, so despite what Hefty told him, Hefty's idea of "a bit" was much more than smurfs like Irritated or Wimpy.

"Alrighty then, I expect you to stay in bed for a week. After that, you can tell me how you feel. And don't rush it Hefty; if you leave first chance you get, you could further stretch or even tear the ligament in your ankle and be forced to stay here even longer." Doctor warned Hefty only sighed when he realized just how long he'd be stuck in bed. "And you'll find that after a concussion, it's best just to stay in bed a while."

"But Doc, I'm fine, I really am. I think I can leave after three days, four days tops." The smurf tiredly responded, still somewhat rattled from the hit on his head; besides some bruising, a very mild concussion, and a minor sprain on his ankle, he was okay. Doctor was surprised he didn't suffer much worse.

"Please just trust me. If you're really feeling that great later, I could still let you out early." Doctor began walking over to the door. "Now, I'm going down to grab a bite to eat, and I'll bring you back some hot soup." Doctor finished, closing the door behind him.

Without nothing else to do, Hefty looked over to where Unlucky was and saw the terrible hit on his head. _Man, whoever hit him must've knocked him out cold_ Hefty noted. However, he wasn't surprised to find Unlucky hurt again; the guy was simply a magnet for bad luck. Hefty was glad he didn't have to suffer Unlucky's fate; he just felt bad for the smurf.

That's when he got the motivation to get out of bed. "Hey Handy! Clumsy's gone missing, so… Hefty heard Smurfette call in the distance. Thankfully, Doctor left the window open to let in some fresh air, although Hefty didn't catch everything Smurfette had said.

Upon hearing this, Hefty immediately shot his head out of bed and sat up. Clumsy was gone? He didn't know how that could be, but immediately knew he had to get out of bed. His friend could be in danger! After falling out of the bed, Hefty got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty roughed up. He didn't care though; he was feeling well enough. Hefty looked at a tray with a potion labeled "Hefty's medicine." Hefty took the drink early; hopefully it'd give him a booster for what he was about to do.

After opening the door, Hefty looked around; Smurfette and Handy were gone; nowhere in sight. Hefty thought for a second. _If I were Clumsy, where would I disappear to… Of course! Gargamel's! That wizard always takes smurfs and put them into cages!_ That was his answer. Hefty smiled, thinking he had this all figured out. No bonk on the head would stop his train of thought.

Running over to the edge of the village, concerned smurfs gave him funny looks. Wasn't he supposed to be in bed? Sweepy, who noticed Hefty right before coming down Lucky's new chimney, sought to answer the question.

"Hey, Hefty, didn't Doctor prescribe to you a short stay in bed? I'm not too sure it's a good idea to get up so soon…" but Hefty only ignored him. When Sweepy realized that he was being ignored, he decided he'd drop the matter. Sweepy didn't realize Hefty was going to put himself in danger to try to help Clumsy.

Hefty darted his eyes to the road out of smurf village that led to the forest, and saw the back of six smurfs heads leaving the village. Smurfette, Gutsy, Explorer, Firefighter, Irritated, and Handy. _The other smurfs might make me go back, so maybe…_ another idea dawned unto Hefty. Maybe no one would have to know he went to look for Clumsy…

"I can't believe Clumsy just up and vanished… I mean, chances are something besides Gargamel got him since Gargamel rarely checks that part of the forest between us and the smurf boarding course, right? So why are we walking over there when we should be going other places!" Irritated Smurf shouted, irritated at what everyone else was doing as per usual.

"Will you shut up! I'm sick and tired of this. Ever since a few of the hard-working smurfs that serve you dissapeared, it's been endless complaints of you _not_ being pampered by them. Who cares if dinner isn't as good as it usually is? Farmer's not a bad chef, and is at least a better cook then you!" Firefighter exploded. Firefighter had been reasonably quiet, but helping repair the dam with Irritated working next to him all day had been torture to him.

"Me, shut up? I'd say my complaints are reasonably placed, thank you very much. _You_ need to shut up."

Firefighter only remained quiet, knowing it was no use now. When Irritated chose to argue instead of being quiet, there was no changing his mind. "Thank you, Firefighter."

"Look, guys, I'm certain this section of forest isn't populated by anything relatively dangerous besides the occasional troll or predator. So unless something's moved in, Clumsys at Gargamel's." Explorer smurf butt in. The faster the conversation transitioned away from arguing, the better.

Explorer smurf was very unusually dressed as a smurf; he wore basic safari clothing; a tan jacket, trousers and hat, along with some heavy black boots perfect for walking through mud. He wore this outfit when he went exploring through the forbidden forest; however, when Explorer Smurf let out all the times different things nearly killed him during his expeditions, Papa realized it would be for the best if they just ignored the place and forbid anyone from entering ever again.

Explorer was a close friend of Tracker's, who he dearly missed. Explorer had been on another expedition up until returning to the village a few hours prior, when he was delivered the bad news. When Nobody Smurf told him that Tracker wasn't being held at Gargamel's, he decided he'd go on an expedition to find the missing smurfs. And so far, he's found nothing. So why not help retrieve Clumsy from Gargamel's house?

"I suppose Irritated might be onta somethin'... Maybe we should split up?" Gutsy suggested. Gutsy knew something _had_ moved into the forest… Even if some of the others didn't believe it.

"That's not a bad idea Gutsy. I'm with you on that. So basically old plan was for us to sneak under a door or window, and thoroughly check Gargamel's for Clumsy or, *gulp*, any signs of Clumsy. Instead, our new plan is to split into two groups, one searching the forest and the other Gargamel's as before, and meet back up for supper. I am missing something?" Handy questioned

"Um, no, you didn't miss anything, that's basically it." Gutsy responded, a little overwhelmed. Handy usually didn't spit out so much information at once. That was what Brainy usually did.

"And if we get into danger-" Handy paused and took out one of about a dozen vials of pink liquid from his bag. "We'll drink one of these and we'll automatically be teleported home to Smurf Village."

"Sounds good to me." Smurfette said.

"I don't see why not. A group of three is more stealthy anyways." Explorer added.

"As long as I'm not stuck with Irritated, I'm in." Firefighter snapped, getting stared from Irritated. He didn't care; Irritated was the only smurf he simply couldn't stand.

"Thank you! Finally you guys see reason. Nobody ever listens to me." Irritated smurf blurted out, causing a few of the others to roll their eyes. Irritated smurf could be downright irritating himself.

After some more planning, Team Smurf split into Smurfette, Irritated, and Handy as well as Explorer, Gutsy, and Firefighter. Of course, this plan would lead to rather unexpected results and consequences.

 **You guys like Irritated? He kinda appeals a little similar to Brainy in the comics, now that I think about it. I didn't intend that, but I gladly accept it. A few of the smurfs have comic personalities and movie personalities that are both cool for storymaking, and having an OC to take one of those two roles should work out well for me, while I let Brainy take the other. Just a thought I had. Anyways, thank you for reading, and I will see you all next time.**


End file.
